Apocalypse Drama
by blazethundr23
Summary: I'm starting a new story with an all new cast, not one char from the tv show, comic, or game... Some names might be the same or similar, due to the fact I love the names. Anyone want to add their OC's (I'm currently looking for more female characters) so pm me or post a review!
1. Character Data

Location: New Jersey

Riley: a senior when the apocalypse hit, in the middle of graduating.

Lauren: Riley's mom, late to his graduation.

Krystal: Riley's 9 yr old sister,'also late.

Darren: a guy who meets one of the above 3, leading them to the rest of the group (wait to find out who and how)

John: Riley's best friend who was absent on the day of the graduation, thus not being there.

Rebecca: a 35 yr old woman, shy and docile, wouldn't hit a fly.

Willy: Rebeccas hubby, skilled with a pickaxe

Emily: Rebeccas 19 yr old daughter

Jay "The Razor": token black guy, mid 40s, one of the last military left standing

Marika: Asian girl, 24, nursemaid

Valerie: brainiac girl, who knows everything, straight A's honor roll, valid Victorian

I need at least 2 more characters - so if you post a review telling me the data about your char I'll start the story as soon as I reach at least 2... you can only submit 1 char per person


	2. Season 1 Chapter 1: The Outbreak

**An: well this is gonna be fun...**

* * *

**| Riley POV |**

"Riley Talon." The announcer called my name.

I walked to the podium to get my diploma, and as I reAched for it I heard sirens.

"This is not a drill! This is not a drill! Theres an outbreak of... Of... Something! I don't know what to call it! Just evacuate the school now!" The principal came on the loudspeak, followed by moaning, then a blood curdling scream.

"What the hell..." A girl behind me mumbled.

The parents in the audience ran to get their kids, I looked around for my mom and Krystal. Both were nowhere to be seen. Let alone my bastard of a father, probably at the bar getting shit faced again...

| Lauren POV |

"Mom, are we almost there?" Krystal looked at me from the backseats.

"Be quiet for a minute honey... Someone's talking on the radio, he sounds desperate..." I pat her leg gently.

"This is a warning to all Parsippany residents! Evacuate new jersey now! This is not a drill! There's humans turning cannibal and they won't hesitate to eat you too! If you know what's good for you, you'll leave, no questions asked." The voice spoke. "ExperTS here at the station believe their infected with some sort of viral disease, if they get you, you turn into one too!"

"What's he talking about mom?" Krystal looked at me.

"I don't know Hun... Well be alright. I promise." I kept driving.

Suddenly Krystal screamed, as pale creatures rammed her door, and then my door was rammed too, as I screamed.

"What are these things!" I screamed.

Just as the window smashed and a pale hand reached in, a bullet got lodged in its skull and it fell over as a man holding a pistol with a silencer programmed on it appeared.

"Who are you..." I managed, shocked.

"Doesn't matter. if you wanna live follow me." He ran across the empty highway, and I looked at Krystal.

"Get your stuff and follow him..." I picked up my purse and ran after him, holding Krystal's hand.

| Riley POV |

I looked around at the empty auditorium.

"All alone... Everyone left..." I mumbled to myself. I heard a scream suddenly as the school nurse ran in, slamming the door behind her and it was being attacked.

"Miss Lee, what's going on?" i asked the school nurse.

"Call me Marika..." she managed. "The monsters are attacking us..."

Suddenly my phone rang and I looked at it, seeing a new text from John, it reaD "are you still alive?" I noticed just then my phone shut off, as the power in the school cut off.

"We can't stay here Marika..."I breathed. "we have to go..."

"Theres another door behind the curtains. That one should be cleared." Marika Climbed onto the stage and behind the curtains and i hurriedly followed and as she opened the door we heard the door to the auditorium smash open, as the creatures ran in.

| Lauren POV |

"A little more!" The man called as he lead us into a cave in a forest, and we saw a small campfire going a few people gathered around. "meet the family."

"Oh... Uh... Hello..." I managed, shyly.

"Who are these people?" A guy in back stood up.

"I don't believe it..." I stared, awestruck.

"John?!" Krystal ran and hugged him.

"Hey darlin..." He hugged her and looked at me.

"Wheres Riley?" I asked.

"I dont know, I was absent from the graduation..." John spoke.

"Names Darren." the man who brought us spoke. "you already know john I guess, that's Rebecca, Willy, Emily, and Valerie."

"Hey Darren, it alright if me, Emily , and Valerie leave to go get food and supplies?" John spoke.

"Be careful..." Darren spoke.

Jusr as they were about to leave the radio turned on.

"the island inside the reservoir..; get there, there's a military stronghold up there, we will protect the public." The voice spoke.

| Riley POV |

Where do we go? Every place I can think of is probably overrun...

"The reservoir..." Marika breathed.

"What?" I asked her.

"Right before the radio cut off I heard bout a military stronghold there, worth a shot." She spoke, and kept running with me following.

"We need weapons and fast!" I called.

"Pathmark is on the way, knives yknow?" Marika spoke as we ran and after bout an hour of running we saw Pathmark.

"Shit, it's overrun..." I saw creatures on the roof and street.

"What are they..." Marika spoke.

"Infected..." I spoke the name I just came up with to give them.

* * *

**AN: the first chapter is short to set up the plot...**


	3. Season 1 Chapter 2: Too late

| John POV |

"So where are you going for supplies?" Darren asked me.

"There should be a Pathmark near here, probably overrun but we can handle it." I smirked. "See ya soon Krystal."

"We're really going... There...?" Valerie stared at me.

"You can stay here if you want, chicken. But we who have balls are going there, so stay if your a pussy." Emily crossed her arms and walked out.

"Damn..." Lauren mumbled.

"Let's go Valerie. I'll protect you..." I grabbed her hand and gave her a warm, welcoming smile.

"Promise?" Valerie mumbled, looking down.

"Of course..." I walked out with her, going to Emily who was waiting by a tree.

"Can I go?" Krystal ran out, begging us.

"Ask your mom first okay?" I looked down at her.

"She said it's okay if you protect me..." Krystal looked up at me, with a puppy-dog face.

"Awww not that face... I can't say no to that face hon..." I sighed.

"She can come, but your babysitting her." Emily scoffed.

| Riley POV |

"We need to go. Be quiet." I held Marika's hand tightly.

"Alright..." We ran and ducked behind a bush as 2 Infected walked past us.

We ran to the door and very slowly opened it. As we ran to the kitchen appliances, an Infected spotted us and walked to us as we backed away and saw a butcher knife on the floor, I knelt and grabbed it as the Infected lunged at me, I stabbed it in the chest but it isn't working!

"Are these fucking things immortal!" I screamed as I slammed the butcher knife one last time into the skull and it toppled. "Well that works too.."

"Let's go before more show up..." Marika mumbled and I followed her in walking away, but as we walked past a collapsed shelf and a hand reached out, grabbing my ankle.

"No! Let go!" I struggled, and kicked it so it let go but it pulled my shoe off as it let go.

"Forget the shoe let's go!" Marika called as we ran off, but she didn't notice her bracelet fell off as we left.

"Let's go to the island..." I gasped to catch my breath as I held the knife.

| John POV |

We approached the Pathmark and saw it completely overrun.

"I'm scared john..." Krystal hugged my leg.

"Me too..." Valerie shuddered.

"Shouldn't of brought the babies..." Emily mumbled.

"Shut up Emily." I scowled at her. "Let's go..."

I held Krystal's hand as we entered and went through the kitchen appliances.

"John...?" Krystal stuttered.

"What?" I stared.

"Riley's shoe..." Krystal looked at a Infected holding a shoe.

"Whose Riley?" Emily asked, as she pulled out her pocket knife and stabbed the Infected repeatedly in the head.

"My best friend and her brother..." I stared.

"Well sorry girl but your brothers dead." Emily scoffed, then looked away as Krystal burst into tears.

"It's okay Krystal... I lost my sister and mom too..." Valerie hugged Krystal, as Krystal cried hysterically.

"He wasn't alone. He was with Miss. Lee..." I knelt by her bracelet and picked it up.

"Who?" Emily looked at me.

"Our school nurse." I looked up. "their still alive. I don't see either of their dead bodies..."

"They could be half way to California by now." Emily scoffed.

"We need to look! Please john!" Krystal begged me.

"We will. Valerie, go back, tell the others we will be back late" I spoke, and she sighed.

"I'll try to make it." She ran out.

| Riley POV |

"The island should be just down that street across the ravine!" Marika called as we ran, and I swung the butcher knife at one of the Infected, slashing its head clean off.

As we saw the ravine, we noticed a tank on the island, with people around it.

"Other survivors..." I breathed, smiling.

"Let's go." Marika grabbed my hand, and started calling to them, one of them looked over and pointed to a boat on the isLand and another survivor went on, and drove to marika and me.

"Thank you... What's your name?" We got on.

"Jay." He smiled at us.

| Valerie POV |

"Lauren!" I ran back into the cave.

"Yes Valerie?" Lauren looked at me.

"We found your sons shoe... John and Krystal are convinced he's still alive so they went after him..." I breathed.

"And Emily?" Rebecca stood.

"She went with them..." I looked at her.

"Oh my god... I hope their right... I need to sit down..." Lauren sat beside Darren and sighed.

| John POV |

"He would want to head to the closest save haven..." I breathed.

"I heard of a military stronghold across the ravine." Emily spoke.

"I heard that too." I sighed. "let's head there."

"I swear to god if this is false..." Emily mumbled.

"Let's go." I ran off, holding Krystal, with Emily following.

| Riley POV |

"We are here." Jay got out and we followed.

"Who are them?" A voice spoke.

"That... Voice..." I breathed. "You!"

* * *

**AN: worst cliffhanger ever.**


	4. Season 1 Chapter 3: Unexpected reunion

| John POV |

"Not much farther!" I called to Emily, who was close behind me.

"Shut it! You want to lure more of those drooling beasts here!" She called to me.

"What? Thought you liked the attention! Infected drool over you more than any guy would! Hah!"'I laughed.

"Shut the hell up!" She called, scowling, I could see I hurt her.

"Aww sorry Emily." I smirked so she knows I'm not sorry, and she just groaned.

"I see the ravine!" Krystal pointed.

"is that..." I stared, spotting Riley, Marika, and the man I thought I'd never see again.

"Riley!" Krystal called, and he turned to look but as he did, the man knocked him out with the butt of a pistol.

As Marika went to hide behind Jay, Jay knocked her out with a punch to the face, tying up both of them.

"Get them!" the man screamed, pointing to me, Krystal, and Emily.

"Krystal honey, run and get your mom and the other okay? Tell them where we are, okay?" I pat her head as she teared up and ran back the way we came and me and Emily looked at the people as they came on the boat.

"You really think we can take them all on?" Emily looked at me, and for the first time since I've known her seemed genuinely scared.

"of course not." I smiled.

"And you think Krystal can find her way back?" Emily looked at me. "she's just a little girl..."

"I do. She's smart. She's Riley's sister, she's got his sense of direction." I smiled.

"Your a crazy son of a bitch aren't ya?" Emily scoffed as the boat parked and five of the people ran off, including Jay.

"yes." I pulled out my pocket knife , so did Emily.

"You know we are fucked right?" Emily groaned.

"Yup." I smirked.

| Krystal POV |

My brother in danger... John in danger... Emily in danger... I must hurry, they may already be dead... Mom will help... Valerie too, Darren too of course...

"Everyone!" I called as I saw the cave. Darren, Lauren, Valerie, Rebecca, and Willy ran out.

"Wheres John and Emily?" Valerie stared.

"What's wrong?" Darren looked at me.

"These people... Knocked out Riley... And this woman... Then came after me john and Emily... John told me to run and get back up so he could hold them off..." I breathed, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Show us the way." Darren cocked his pistol.

I nodded and ran back to where I last saw john and Emily.

"Look fellas! The puppy is back! And she's brought the big dogs this time!" The man who knocked out Riley called, then did a doggy howl.

"its you..." Lauren breathed.

"Ah... Lauren. Long time no see, huh?" He smirked.

"Lauren, who is this?" Darren stared.

"Jack." Lauren spoke.

"How do you know him?" Darren looked at her.

" He went to school with Riley 2 years ago... They had a little fight, and Riley left him as a friend to be with John. He didn't like that, not one bit. He tried to murder both john and Riley, but he couldn't finish the deed due to the fact I called the cops... He was supposed to be in Juvy still..." Lauren answered. "I was hoping you died in Juvy..."

"Is that any way to talk to a man when the life of your son hangs in the balance... Huh? And another girl, a woman, and that douchebag john hmm?" Jack smirked.

"Where are they?" Willy hissed at him.

"Who are you, old man?" Jack stared.

"The father of the girl you got..." Willy answered.

"Oh? A girl that hot being related to an old bat? Heh... You ain't ever getting them back..." Jack smiled.

"Why you..." Darren aimed his pistol but before he fired, Jay appeared, grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back hard.

"Fuck! That hurts you overgrown fucktard!" Darren screamed.

"let him go!" Lauren pleaded.

"Or what ma'am?" Jay smirked.

"Please!" Lauren begged.

"let him go Jay." Jack sighed.

"Alright..." Jay did as told.

"You ain't getting your kids back so leave." Jack smiled.

"please don't hurt my brother..." I begged.

| Riley POV |

I opened my eyes and looked around, I was tied to a chair in a room with 2 armed guards near 2 other people. I saw one was a girl I've never seen before and the other was John.

John?! John... Oh my god... He looks beat up... Wait! Wheres Marika!?

| Marika POV |

"Where am I..." i breathed as I looked at the man before me.

"Thats not for me to say.." he sighed.

"What are they gonna do to me?" I stared, close to tears.

"I can't say. Shut up now." The man hissed.

"Rodney! Bring the nurse now!" Jack's voice called.

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger. Again.**


	5. Season 1 Chapter 4: Dead Hole

| Marika POV |

"Rodney was it..? Please don't take me to that tyrant... Please...!" I begged.

"I have to, I'm sorry." Rodney sighed.

"Why? What is he gonna do?" I asked, blinking back tears.

"That's not for me to say." Rodney untied me, and escorted me out the door, where I was greeted by jack, Jay, and people I never met before except I recognized Riley's mom in the crowd, along with his sister...

"What are you gonna do to me!" I called to jack.

"Patience..." Jack smiled.

| Riley POV |

"Hello!" I screamEd. "Anybody out there?!"

I noticed the guards had left, to see some sort of 'show'. What could that mean...?

"Riley?!" A voice called back.

"John!" I called. "is that really you?!"

"Yeah! I'm with my ray of sunshine over here!" He called then a loud smack was heard. "ow!"

"Shut up..." A voice mumbled.

"Riley, this little peach is Emily!" John called back.

"Did she smack you? What? You guys aren't tied up!" I called, hope rising within me.

"Nope. We didn't seem like a threat." Emily called. "fucking idiots..."

"Do you guys see an exit?!" I called again.

| John POV |

"There is one door but it's locked from the outside." I called to Riley.

"Hmm... Can one of you maybe kick it down? Or together do it, with teamwork?" Riley called.

"Let's do it beautiful." I winked at Emily.

"In your dreams." She scoffed. "this friendship is only temporary, got that?"

"We'll see about that." I walked to the door and she followed.

"On the count of three!" I called and reared up and closed my eyes. "One... Two... Three!"

We both kicked as hard as we could at the door and felt it shake and weaken.

"Again! Put your back into it!" I screamed. "One... Two... Three...!"

We kicked it again, and the door shuddered and a few seconds later toppled over.

"We did it Riley!" I called.

"Great! Now Kick my door down!" Riley called.

| Riley POV|

I waited then a few moments later a pair of feet kicked the door, then another kick, and a third one brought the door crashing down.

"great! now untie me!" I smiled at them and John ran, beginning to untie the ropes that bound me. "I thought you died John..."

"You and me both, but I met this beauty over here and her parents plus a few other people... Guess what? Your sister and mom are with us!" John spoke as the untied rope fell to the ground.

"Krystal and mom..." I stared at the wall, hardly able to believe my ears.

"Yep and their probably here trying to save us... Let's go, slow pokes!" Emily crossed her arms.

"Well, ain't you just a cutie." I mumbled sarcastically. Emily simply rolled her eyes.

"I know right?" John mumbled.

"Let's go!" I ran out with them following.

As we found the exit we kicked it open and ran out. We saw Marika tied to a pole and being held above a hole filled with Infected, and being slowly lowered down.

| Marika POV - Before John, Riley, and Emily appeared. |

"Ain't it a shame she won't live to see thirty hmm? And ain't it just grand, that it's your fault, Lauren." Jack smiled.

"Shut up, let her go." Darren hissed.

"Or what? You can't do shit to me, with my boys pointing guns at you." Jack nodded to 3 snipers, positioned in various places - a tree, a roof, and lying low on the ground.

"Jackass..." Darren mumbled.

"Say what you want. I win. First, this little nurse maid right here... Then that cutie pie... Then John... Then Riley, in a slow, painful death." Jack laughed. "You see, assholes? I win! I always win!"

"Your a pussy, you know that, kid?" Willy suddenly spoke. "You have armed guards on us, and we are defenseless. Grow a pair of nuts and fight us fairly."

"Jay, take her to the Dead hole." Jack ignored the remark and pushed Marika to Jay, who walked off with her then Jack pointed up to show everyone Jay tying her up to a pole and a gate sliding open and everyone heard the moans. Marika slowly began lowering and Jay went back to Jack.

Just then, the door bust open.

| John POV - Present time |

"Jack, let her go!" I screamed at him.

"Riley!" Krystal went to run to him but was held back by Darren.

"Some reunion huh?" Darren mumbled.

"Tell me about it..." Willy scoffed.

"You three, get them!" Jack motioned to three guards who ran at the three.

One swung a punch at me but I ducked, catching the man's arm, throwing him over my shoulder, and kneeling by him, using my hand to pin him down.

"How does it feel being a worthless nobody huh?" I whispered to him. "You will rot in Hell..."

I slammed my foot on his nuts hard and stood as he screamed in pain, which only riled the Infected up more.

I looked over and saw one guard swinging a punch at Emily.

| Emily POV |

John went to run and help me but I motioned for the loser to stay back.

I got this asshole... He swung a punch at me.

I caught his fist in my hand which hurt like a bitch. I leaned in suddenly

"Well, aren't you a cutie." I smiled as he leaned in, and I saw John blush with jealousy. As our lips were about to meet, I kneed him in the nuts and pushed him down. "Nah, your not my type, jackass."

Both me and John turned to see Riley squaring off with the last guy.

| Riley POV |

"Should we go help him?" John looked at Emily.

"I don't care." Emily shrugged.

"I got this!" I called.

The guy tackled me, as I struggled, but eventually managed to kick him off me.

"Fuck. You." I mumbled, and as he tried to get up, I kicked him again, as he fell back and stomped his nuts then punched his face hard.

I looked over and saw Marika super close to the Infected.

Suddenly me, John, and Emily were surrounded by more men, as they all held us at point blank with various guns.

"I win." Jack spoke slowly, with a grin on his face.

* * *

**AN: A MAJOR CLIFF HANGER!**


	6. Season 1 Chapter 5: Escape

| Jack POV |

"Jack you had a sister right, same as me?" Riley looked at me.

"Yeah so what?" I scowled.

"Where is she?" John asked me.

"Dead. Got bit... Had to kill her. So what?" I smiled.

"What would she think about you?" John scowled.

"She'd be proud..." I smirked.

"No. Your sister was cute and sweet, like mine. She would despise you, hate you..." Riley spoke.

"No. She hates you for arresting me..." I glared.

"You tried to murder us!" John called.

"Good reason to murder You." I smiled.

"And what was that?" Emily asked.

"Cuz I replaced you as a friend for John?" Riley stared at me.

"You were the only person I cared bout Riley... I cared about you more than my sister! Hell, you were a fucking brother to me!" I suddenly screamed.

"And to prove that, you what? Tried to murder me? And John?" Riley glared.

| Riley POV |

Jack stared unspeaking for a few moments then smirked.

"I don't care what you think." Jack smiled.

"should I execute them?" Jay looked at Jack.

"No. let us talk." jack smiled. "you know Riley? I used to admire your brilliance... But now I see your no smarter than that fucktard john right there."

"oh? How so?" I stared at him.

"Because! You betrayed _me_! Me! You knew I was always tougher and more malevolent than both you and your boyfriend right there." Jack smirked.

"Ew." Emily mumbled.

"Jack, answer me okay? Why did you feel betrayed?" I looked at himc

"I already told you." He hissed.

"Jay! What bout you! Do you want this!" I called.

"No." Jay mumbled. "let them go..."

"Don't you betray me too!" Jack screamed at him.

Darren noticed how the only one guarding them was jay, all the other guards were near me, Emily, and john..

| Darren POV |

Jay is not strong enough to take both me and willy...

"Psst... Willy... We can take Jay and take back my pistol..." I whispered to him.

"You sure?" Willy whispered, I simply nodded.

Suddenly i grabbed Jay from behind, putting my hands on his head and neck, and in one swift motion, snapped his neck.

I grabbed my pistol and aimed at the guards, shooting one im the back of the head, the others turned to me and aimed.

"The ol' double take down brother?" Riley looked at John.

"Yup." John smiled.

They took each others hands and rammed down to of the other guards, and pinned them down.

The remaining guard took aim at me but was stopped by a knock out blow from a hard kick from Emily to the back of the head.

"Idiots!" Jack screamed.

"Enough out of you." I aimed at him.

"Your too late!" Jack smiled and we looked to Marika and with horror saw the pole all bloody and her body was missing.

"Marika... No..." Riley teared up.

"You sick fuck..." John mumbled.

"Haha... Kill me, it won't bring her back..." Jack smiled.

"You are one sicko..." Willy scoffed.

"Oh?" Jack smirked.

"Good night sick fuck." Darren spoke slowly before shooting a single bullet straight into Jack's forehead.

"Is it all over...? " Krystal looked up at Lauren.

"Yes honey..." Lauren hugged Krystal.

"Riley!" Krystal ran to her brother and hugged him, crying. "I thought you died..."

"You and me both..." Riley hugged her.

Willy and Rebecca ran and hugged Emily who pulled away.

"Don't touch me." Emily mumbled.

"Let's go back home." I slid my gun into its holster, walked to the 2 guards Riley and John had pinned and shot both of them dead.

:: ::

Back at the cave we see its destroyed, ransacked, and we see at least 100 Infected surrounding it.

"Oh my god..." Valerie mumbled.

"We need a new home... Fucking great." I groaned.

"It'll be okay as long as we are together..." Riley smiled.

And with that, and a heavy heart, Riley, John, and the rest of the group left their previous cave home to find a new safe haven... Will any place be ideal?

* * *

**AN: there you have it - season 1 donE! 3 character death. - Marika, Jay, Jack. 4 if you count Rodney being one of the guards that got shot by darren.**


	7. Season 2 Chapter 1: A New Home?

**An: so, I got a good review trying to help me make my story make more... Umm... Sense I guess. And I'm gonna use what that person said, so thank you WalkingDeadFan!**

* * *

| This chapters POV: Riley |

3 months had passed since Jack and Jay's heartless execution of Marika... There had not been a single safe home yet, we went from a small boarded up indoor park, which got destroyed by a surprise attack of Infected, which almost cost the life of Krystal. Next, was a tall building, we thought the height might prove to be a good defense so we could see them coming, we were wrong...

Darren, John, and Emily are convinced to going deep into a city, clear the entire city out. Lauren, Valerie, and Rebecca are convinced to head to the coast, find a boat you know? I just don't know who to believe... Willy says he'll go wherever his wife and daughter go... And Krystal will go anywhere I go.

I'm not the leader they need, not the one that will save them. Everyone else is more deserving, why did they even appoint me? Why not Darren or John? Or even Emily? John says it's cause of my heroism back there, thinking of how to let him and Emily out, and thinking quick on my feet to distract jack. I can't save them, I'll lead to more deaths, like Marika... She saved my life at the school. And how did I repay her? Letting Jack send her into a pit filled with drooling freaks...If only I was sooner, didn't try to talk him out of it... She would still be here... We went back to that island once to see what changed... It was overrun... Good riddance.

I have their trust, but their trust is misplaced. There is no way I can do this... Darren can be more trustworthy... A ton more than me. Whatever. We are farther up north. In high point, New Jersey I think...

"Hey Riley!" John suddenly called me over.

I was looking down at a map With Darren, deciding on where to go.

"Be right there!" I called back. "We circle around to Sussex, find a nice farm?"

"I'm not sure if there's any farms there..." Darren groaned.

"Alright i gotta go see what John wants. Hey Willy! Come here and help Darren!" I called over to the guy near his wife and daughter

"You might wanna see this..." John mumbled when I ran to him.

"What is- oh god..." I looked over the horizon, we saw a factory, but by the looks of it, it was abandoned years prior to Infected coming to eat us.

"What's to say someone didn't already claim this?" Emily walked up.

"She's right." John sighed.

"Stop agreeing with me..." Emily scoffed.

"Bitch..." John mumbled.

"Ass." Emily sighed.

"Wait, guys..." I gently hit John's arm.

"What?" He looked out.

Just then, as if on cue, a whole crew of Infected came out of the building.

"Oh my god..." John breathed.

"We need to clear it , it's secured it seems like." Darren walked up.

"Yeah, but how?" Emily groaned.

"Teamwork?" I chuckled. "Let's just snipe from here?"

"Not enough ammo, we wouldn't make a dent." Darren sighed.

"Lets go straight in." John grabbed his knife.

"Be careful." I grabbed my machete.

"If anyone dies, I'm blaming you. Emily groaned.

:: ::

I walked down to the group of Infected, with John, Darren, Emily, and Willy following.

"Behind you!" I called to Darren as he swung his machete behind him, snatching one's skull clean off.

I slammed my machete into ones skull as another grabbed me, and I screamed as he moved his teeth to bite me, as it then spat blood and collapsed, I looked and saw Emily standing behind, wiping the knife on her pants.

"Thanks..." I Mumbled.

"Whatever." She scoffed, and walked away.

:: ::

After the yard was cleared with no casualties, we went in to clear out the interior.

"Empty." John breathed, looking at the vacant interior.

"Thank god, I'm tired." Emily groaned.

"I'll go get the others." Darren jogged out.

As he ran back in and Krystal hugged me I looked at everyone.

"I'm going on a run with John. Alright?" I looked down at my feet.

"No! You'll die!" Krystal hugged me.

"I won't, I promise." I pulled her off me.

"I'll make sure your brother comes home safe alright?" John smiled.

"Be safe okay Riley?" Lauren looked at me.

"Of course ma." I smiled, as we left.

:: ::

"So where are we going?" John looked at me.

"I don't know, let's go into every house we see." I sighed, as I kicked a door open to one house.

"Good idea..." John groaned.

"what? You think you can do a better job bro?" I glared at him.

"I think a wooden stool could do a better job than you. We lost Marika cuz of you man..." John scowled at me.

"Hey! Your the one that appointed me! I didn't ask for this gig!" I practically screamed at him.

"Maybe I was wrong..." John shook his head. "I'll just add appointing you as leader to every thing I was wrong about."

He walked in, with me following.

We saw Infected clawing at a closet, someone was whimpering inside.

"Leave her be." John whispered.

"We can't, they'll tear her limb from limb..." I hissed.

"You wanna get us killed if she turns out to be bit or evil huh? Like Jack or jay?" John looked at me.

"We need to learn to give people chances..." I looked at him. "We are helping her, whether you like it or not. I'm in charge like you forced me to be."

"Whatever." John hissed.

"Yo! Idiots!" I screamed as they turned to me.

"That's right... Come here fuckers..." I whispered as I jammed my knife into one of their skulls, and john stabbed another through the eye socket.

"Riley!" John called as there were two left, one was coming at john, the other just broke the door and was reaching in. "I got this one! You save that girl!"

I ran at the last one, and grabbed one leg, ripping it out of the closet , stomping it's skull into smithereens. John just finished stabbing the other one. I threw the closer door open, knife drawn. Inside was a girl about my age, she was unconcious, probably from shock.

"She bit?" John called over.

I knelt by her, checking her over.

"Nope, she's alive just passed out." I stood and looked at him.

"Leave her." John walked off.

"Hello...?" A voice spoke.

"Your awake!" I knelt by her.

"You saved me?" She looked up at me.

"Yes. What is your name miss?" I looked at her.

"Uh... Tiffany... Tiffany Redi..." She smiled weakly.

"I'm Riley, that's john. Can you walk?" I looked at her.

"I twisted my ankle badly... That's why I'm in here..." Tiffany sighed.

"Let's go! I see more Infected!" John called over, from where he was looking out a window.

"I'll carry you..." I lifted up Tiffany.

"Thank you..." She wrapped her arms around my neck to hold on.

"Your really bringing her?!" John groaned.

"Yes. Shes defenseless." I carried her outside. "cover me."

I ran, holding her all the way back to the factory.

:: ::

"Their back!" Krystal ran out, with Darren, Emily, and Lauren following.

"Whose she?!" Emily hissed.

"A friend." I scowled.

"She hurt?" Darren looked at us.

"Twisted ankle." I answered.

"She just needs to rest it." Darren spoke, as we went in and I set her on a table, she was passed out.

"Tough girl. Surviving all alone." Darren looked down at her.

"Riley's in love..." John teased.

"Shut up asshole! No I'm not!" I hissed at him.

"Shes pretty." Lauren chuckled.

"I just met her! I don't like her! Now shut up!" I hissed at them.

"Let her sleep." Darren escorted us away.

* * *

**AN: Season 2 ep 1 done... P.S thanks to my friend Derpimelt for the character Tiffany Redi!  
**


	8. Season 2 Chapter 2: Unseen Foe

**AN: Sorry for no update in forever, my cpu at home broke x-x so the updates will be scattered. well lets get this next ch. started!**

* * *

| This Chapter's POV: Riley... Again.| (Maybe every chapter might be Riley. I don't know yet...)

I sat down in a chair a few feet from where the new girl slept peacefully.

"I don't think she can be trusting... As soon as she wakes she's gone, alright?" I heard John whisper to Darren.

"I don't know, Riley seems to fancy her quite a bit." Darren chuckled as he whispered back.

"Gross." John pretended to gag.

"Grow up, baby..." Emily looked over at them from where she sat with Krystal.

"Eat me." John glared, earning a middle finger from Emily.

"Guys! Shh! Let her sleep!" I hissed at them.

"Damn... In love much?" John chuckled.

"Aww fuck you..." I mumbled. "I'm not in love, I'm just... considerate..."

"Where... am i...?" I heard a voice mumble weakly.

"Tiffany!" I looked at her, seeing she finally woke.

"Where... am i?!" She sat up, looking around, as if terrified.

"Your safe..." I looked her straight in the eyes.

"And you are?" She smiled slightly.

"Love at first sight." I heard John chuckle, earning a smack from Emily.

"Leave them be, jackass..." Emily whispered to him.

"This coming from the bitch who just hit me..." John mumbled, earning another harder smack.

"Lovely friends you have..." Tiffany giggled.

"Between me and you I think their secretly in love..." I whispered in her ear.

"We heard you!" John called over, crossing his arms.

"Good!" I laughed.

"So... your not gonna hurt me?" Tiffany looked at us.

"No. No no no..." I shook my head.

"Why would we?" Darren walked up.

"Others have..." Tiffany looked down.

"Why? Why would they hurt you... Your harmless." I looked into her eyes.

"Maybe 'cause I'm hot?" She giggled.

"Yeah that's it..." Emily mumbled sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up, Emily." I glared at her.

"Gettin' defensive now are we?" John chuckled.

"Your friends are assholes.." Tiffany shook her head.

"Hey! I resent that!" John called over.

"Can it John!" I called to him, and glared.

"So... Your Riley correct? The knight in shining armor who risked his life to save a defenseless princess?" Tiffany seemed to blush.

"And I'm guessin, your the princess?" Darren chuckled.

"Right you are." Tiffany smiled.

"Aren't princesses supposed to be beautiful?" Emily smirked.

"Yes they are. And by that standard she is a princess." I scowled.

"You think... I'm beautiful?" Tiffany looked at me, blushing.

"Yup." I smiled, trying to hide my embarrassment.

:: ::  
|Stranger's POV |

Somewhere far from where the factory is located... (Sorry if this is going away from just Riley's POV but i need to introduce the "Unseen Foe" alright?)

I can't believe it, it can't be happening can it? Can it? Dead rise to eat the living, hmph. Something out of an old movie, heh... I lost good men, men i couldn't afford to lose - my brother, my mother, my sister... my fucking wife. Whoever caused this... this mess needs to pay, heavily, possibly with their life. I named the undead abominations Rotters. Catchy ain't it?

She left me, good riddance. That no good whore, left me to be alone? She left her friends, her boyfriend - me! She's weak, she's got no legs to stand on. Why would she leave?

"Sir! Sir! I think we may have found her!" My man ran in.

"Where is she?" I stood up at my desk.

"We don't know, but we know where she was. We found her necklace a few miles away from here. She couldn't have gone far, she can't kill worth shit." My man smiled.

"Find out where she went! Now!" I ordered him.

"Yes sir!" He ran out, his tail between his legs.

It pays to be the scariest motherfucker ever... That whore will be found and brought back here... So I can get my revenge, she hurt me. I saved her life numerous times and she just left me. Me! I'm the best thing that ever happened to that cunt!

:: ::  
| Back at the factory - Riley POV |

"So why were you in that house?" I handed Tiffany a can of beans with a spoon, one of many that Emily and Darren found whilst me and John found this pretty girl.

" I took refugee there..." She looked down at the beans, as if scared to eat it.

"What's wrong?" I sat beside her.

"Uh.. it's nothing." She sighed and took a spoonful of beans and ate it.

"Tell-" I was cut off by an ear shattering scream from Tiffany.

"What the fuck Tiffany?!" I looked at her, eyes wide.

"M-monster! Behind you!" She screamed and attempted to hide behind me as i turned and saw an Infected had entered the factory.

"Whose on guard duty!?" I called out.

"John was but he left to take a leak." Darren looked up from his chair, and saw the infected.

"I got it." I stood and pulled my knife out of a hilt in my belt. Tiffany was still attempting to hide behind me.

"Never killed one before I'm guessin?" Darren looked at her.

"No way! These things terrify me!" She looked as if she was about to burst into tears, she stopped looking scared when she saw me slam the knife into it's skull and it topple.

"All done." I smiled at her and let out a gasp as she hugged me tightly. "What...?"

"My hero..." She smiled as she hugged me.

"Lovebirds..." Darren chuckled and looked down and continued sharpening his knife.

"Shut up!" I hissed at him.

"John's the worst on guard duty." Emily scoffed.

"Tell me bout it..." I sighed. " you can let go now Tiff..."

"Oh.. Uh... Sorry..." She blushed and pulled away.

"You don't know how to kill?" I looked down at her, her being a few inches shorter than me.

"No..." She looked down. "They terrify the living hell out of me."

"Pathetic." Emily mumbled.

"Be nice." Darren scowled at her.

:: ::  
| Stranger POV - Back at Unknown place |

My man Justin just came back and told me he's close to finding her, wondering if he should execute her on the spot. No , I told him, I would handle her myself.

"Sir! Come here quick!" I went out and looked at Justin.

"what is it?" I looked at him.

"We can't go through with searching for her. I'm sorry sir. She can be anywhere by now, we don't even have a lead besides the necklace. It isn't sufficient enough." Justin looked me dead in the eyes.

Pathetic, everyone. Must I do all this shit myself!?

I looked him dead in the eyes, and pulled my pistol out of the holster shooting him through the skull point blank in front of everyone.

"Did he just..." One man mumbled, eyes wide.

"Now you see the gravity of the situation?! You find her, you bring her back! Or every single one of you will be next, got it?!" I called loudly so everyone heard. "You hear me?! Loud and clear?!"

"Loud and clear sir." One man ran to the cars and got in one and drove out.

"Dante?" One woman looked at me.

"What is it?" I scowled at her.

"Just let her go..." The woman begged. "Please? She hasn't done anything to you or anyone..."

"I'm sorry." I walked off, and into my house.

She will be found, even if it kills me. Me - Dante Baron. I will get vengeance. Oh, yes. I will... I will!


	9. Season 2 Chapter 3: Close

| Riley POV... AGAIN |

"You know, saving her, helping her, is gonna come back and bite you in the ass right?" John looked at me.

We were outside, in the forest surrounding the factory, looking for some Infected to lower the numbers, just me and John.

"Yeah, well if it does, it does." I sighed.

"She can't kill, man. Sooner or later, she'll be the leading cause of your death." John scoffed, walking off.

"What are you saying, huh?! Am I hearing you clear? Are you saying I just can't take care of myself?" I looked him dead in the eyes, as he turned to me.

"Don't put words in my mouth. Don't! I'm saying _she_ can't take of herself, her! Not you! I know _you_ can. She can't, she's a liability." John shook his head. "And your just so gaga over her, you can't see it!"

"'Gaga'?! I'm 'Gaga' over her? What does that even mean?!" I tried to refrain from yelling.

"Your in love, it's obvious. I see it, Emily sees it, Darren, your mom, Krystal. And hell, i know for certain Tiffany sees it." John smirked.

"What? You don't think I can protect her, and my family? Is that it?" I scowled, and he simply nodded. "You appointed me leader, I'm trying my best."

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe we need a new leader." John scoffed, walking off.

"New leader?!" I walked after him. "You think you can do better, go right ahead! I'm done being the leader, the weight is killing me!"

"They won't listen to me. They trust you more than me, a lot more." John walked back the way we came to the factory.

"Idiot..." I mumbled, following him.

"How'd it go?" Lauren walked to us, once we got back.

"Good. Good..." I glared at John, who simply shrugged.

I walked back to where I left Tiffany, who was sitting in a chair, talking to Darren.

"Darren, mind if I talk to Tiff alone?" I looked at him, and he stood, walking off.

"What is it Riley?" She looked up at me.

"John seems to think your a liability. But you won't be a liability okay?" I looked her dead in the eyes.

"Liability? what, cause I can't kill undead assholes?" Tiffany seemed to think this was some kind of joke.

"Yeah, he thinks you'll get me killed if i keep helping you." I sighed.

"But I need someone strong to protect me... I can't fight..." She looked down.

"I know and I will protect you okay Tiff?" I hugged her suddenly, which made her gasp, eyes widening.

"T-thanks..." She gently hugged back, then we pulled away, and smiled.

Maybe John was right. Maybe I do like this girl... She's cute, innocent... and Nice... I just met her, but I feel a strong connection to her... Like she's my other half. I... I love Tiffany! What the hell is wrong with me?! I just met her!

:: ::  
| Dante POV - Unknown Place |

We are close to finding that girl, why would she leave huh? Why?

"Dante!" My assistant, Amanda ran in.

"Yes, Amanda?" I looked at her.

"I think I know where that girl is..." Amanda breathed.

"where?" I stared.

"Inside an old house, we found her bracelet in a closet... She must've dropped it, she couldn't of gone far!" Amanda winced as i stood.

"Show me." I looked at her and she ran to her car and got in, I got in the passengers seat.

:: ::

At the house, I saw the door was kicked in.

"Someone else was here?" I looked at Amanda

"Yes sir." Amanda entered the house with me following.

Upstairs we saw four dead Rotters, and the closet door had a huge hole in it.

"They got her?" I looked at Amanda.

"No. Her corpse isn't here, she escaped." Amanda sighed. "What was her name sir. You never told me, she left before I joined, correct?"

"Yeah, her name was Tiffany Redi." I sighed. "A bitch."

"Cute name." Amanda giggled.

"Shut up. We need to find her." I walked off, with her following.

"I'll search a few miles round here sir. Okay?" Amanda got in her car, I got in beside her.

"I'm going with you." I smirked.

:: ::  
| Riley POV - At the Factory |

"Tiffany, you never told me, were you with a group before... us?" I looked at her.

"One." Tiffany looked down.

"What happened?" Darren walked up, everyone was watching her, except Willy who was on guard duty.

"It was run by a mad man, by the name of Dante Baron. He's a cruel, cold, heartless sociopath." Tiffany looked close to tears as she spoke.

"what did he do?" John looked at her.

"You know the Rotters?" Tiffany looked up.

"You mean the Infected?" I looked at her.

"Yeah, I guess... He didn't just kill them you know?" Tiffany looked down. "He mutilated them. Ripped arms, legs, heads off them... He treats them like they were never human to begin with you know?"

"What the fuck?" Emily stared at her, shocked.

"What else does Dante do?" Darren knelt by her.

"He was my boyfriend... Okay? I also left because he tried to rape me..." Tiffany suddenly burst into tears. I wrapped my arm around her, trying to soothe her.

"Shh.. Shh.. Tiffany, it's okay, he can't hurt you now..." I whispered to her.

"Are you crazy?!" She suddenly screamed, which shocked everyone.

"What?" I stared at her.

"He's hunting me down, me being with you has put all of you in danger. Once he finds me, he will kill all of you, then take me back..." Tiffany looked down, sniffling.

"I knew it..." John mumbled, earning a extra hard smack from Emily.

"Shut it!" Emily hissed.

"We can handle him. We are tough..." Darren smirked.

"You can't beat him, he's too smart..." Tiffany looked down.

"Too... Too smart? You underestimate us honey." I smiled.

"Honey?" John chuckled suddenly, making everyone including Tiffany look at me.

"No. I was just saying..." I broke off, as Tiffany screamed again and hid behind me.

"Whats wrong?!" Darren stood.

She pointed out the door and we saw a car drive past.

"That's Amanda's car, one of Dante's assistants..." Tiffany whispered.

"Oh no, Willy's out there, they'll spot him!" Darren suddenly ran to the front door without waiting for anyone to reply.

Darren ran out, and we heard him whispering to Willy to either hide or come inside. A few seconds later, Willy and Darren snuck back in and ducked behind the walls.

"The girl almost spotted us, she looked at us just as we hid..." Darren breathed.

"The man too, skinny, deep dark beard... dark eyes..." Willy breathed.

"That's... Dante..." Tiffany breathed.

"Damn! We should've shot the tires out when we had a chance..." Darren punched the wall in anger.

"Calm down." Lauren tried to calm Darren.

Just as Darren was about to speak, we heard a car engine rev.

"Oh shit..." Tiffany started hyperventilating.

"Quick! Emily, take Krystal and Tiffany to the top level okay? Hide there, be quiet okay?" I ordered.

"Yeah..." Emily ran up the stairs, gently tugging Krystal after her, and I looked at Tiffany.

"Follow her, trust me. We will protect you." I hugged Tiffany as she hugged back and ran after Emily and Krystal.

The woman and man walked in, both smiling innocently.

"Hello." The man, Dante spoke, with a deep voice.

* * *

**AN: CLiffhanger anyone? :)**


	10. Season 2 Chapter 4: Found?

**AN: WHOO this is gonna be a doozy so get ready, I got big plans for this chap :D *evil laugh***

* * *

| Riley POV -Factory |

"Hello." Dante said as he entered with the girl Amanda.

"How are you?" I stepped foward, trying to act casual.

"What do you want?" Darren spat, I shot a glare at him, warning him to be silent.

"We're looking for a girl. Goes by the name of Tiffany. Know her?" Dante spoke, casually.

"No. Why are you after her?" John looked at him.

"She's Dangerous." Amanda spoke.

"She'll say whatever she has to, to get on your good side, then she'll backstab you." Dante spat. "Did it to me..."

"We'll tell you if we see anything." I smiled.

"I bet you will... Mind if we check around for a bit?" Dante looked at me.

"Yes, we do mind." John scowled at him.

"Your hiding something if you mind it." Amanda hissed at John.

"You'll have to leave now." I pointed to the door.

"Not till we thoroughly search this place. Her bracelet was seen near here." Dante spoke, reaching into his back pocket.

"You can't do that." Willy scowled at him.

Suddenly without warning we heard a loud gunshot, and Willy toppled over, a round bullet hole in his forehead. Dante was holding a gun, aiming at him.

"That will teach you to talk back to me. Now i'll search." Dante went to walk but Darren suddenly grabbed him by the arm.

"You asshole." Darren mumbled as he swung a punch but it was easily blocked and Darren was kicked down.

"Next time I won't let you walk away from here." Dante smirked, walking again.

"Riley, do something..." John whispered to me.

Rebecca was kneeling by her husband, crying."

"Like wha... I got it..." I whispered back. "When Krystal was very young we had a secret code whenever we did something bad to signal the other one to run... I just hope she hears it..."

"Good luck..." John whispered.

"Hey! You two, girl and guy! What would you do if I _run away_?" I called, putting a ton of emphasis on 'run away'.

"Kill you, simple." Dante smirked.

"How will they escape?" John whispered.

"There's a window upstairs, not too high, let's just hope none of them are scared of heights." I joked, trying to make light of the situation.

Dante started heading up the stairs.

Come on Krystal... Come on... Please... Your fate lies in your own hands, make me proud...

"What was that about?" Lauren looked at me, whispering.

"You'll see. I hope..." I whispered back.

"All clear!" Dante called from upstairs.

"No one's up there?" Amanda called back to him.

"Yeah, let's leave!" Dante started heading down stairs then.

"Good bye." I scowled at him.

"If I found out you lied to me, I'll come back here and slaughter you all. Got that?" Dante shot daggers at me.

"Deal." I mumbled sarcastically.

As soon as Dante's and Amanda's car disappeared from view, Krystal, Tiffany, and Emily ran back in.

"Krystal..." Lauren ran and hugged her daughter,

"Riley, you remembered our code..." Krystal looked at me.

"Of course I did..." I smiled.

"D-dad..." Emily looked at Rebecca and the now dead Willy.

"Dante did it."John sighed.

"It's my fault for coming here..." Tiffany backed away.

"No it's not." I looked at her. "He woulda came anyway, looking for you. Even if you hadn't come here."

I looked at Emily, and saw something I thought I'd never see. The strong, brave, occasionally mean person was... Crying. She finally got broken down...

"Emily..." John walked to her, and everyone stared at him.

"What the hell do you want?" Emily dried her tears trying to act strong.

"You can't fool me, I saw the tears Emily. Here..." He suddenly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her, trying to comfort her.

Emily looked at him, angrily for a few moments, and everyone was scared she'd slap him, and everyone was shocked when she started to sob into his shirt.

"Shh... It's okay Emily... You don't have to be strong all the time." John whispered to her.

"I will find that son of a bitch... And kill him..." Emily managed between sobs.

"We all want that." I crossed my arms.

"We can't just go in and execute all his people, their innocent, just following him." Darren looked at me.

"We also don't know how many people he has." Lauren sighed.

"About 15, when I left." Tiffany spoke suddenly.

"I'll protect you, make sure you don't end up at his camp again okay?" I embraced her, as she hugged me tightly back, not letting go.

"You know where his camp is though right?" Darren looked at her.

"Yes, why?" Tiffany stared at him.

"We're going in, soon. Not today, we need rest, and need time to bury Willy." Darren looked at Willy sadly. "He was my best friend, I will avenge you."

:: ::

| Dante POV - Camp |

"That was a dead end." Amanda crossed her arms.

"I don't think so... It's what that kid said, he emphasised run away... Was he giving a signal?" I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"If he was, that just means we have to kill them right?" Amanda looked at me.

"Right." I smiled.

"She will be found." Amanda walked out.

Yes she will, or I will die trying. Amanda's loyal, but her usefullness is running thin. I might need to dispose of her soon, she found crucial evidence, but she's not strong, I don't know yet, man... I might need to go back to that factory when their not expecting it, alone. No car so they don't hear us... And see if we spot her.


	11. Season 2 Chapter 5: A Warning

| Dante POV |

The deadline is coming up, on my plan. I think I know what needs to be done. There's a man in camp, goes by the name of De. No one knows his real name... He has a sniper rifle, I could hide and scope out the factory, see if I spot her. Worth a shot.

I stepped out of my building, spotted the man, shining his lead pipe, which was his most used weapon.

"Hey De?" I walked to him.

"What?" He looked up at me.

"You still got that sniper Rifle." I looked down at him.

"Yeah, why? You gonna hunt? Maybe kill some innocents?" De smiled.

"Shut up, where is it?" I scowled at him.

"I... Oh shit, I lost it..." De groaned. "Why you need it?"

"It's about that group in the factory, their dangerous. Their gunning for us." I sighed. "And sooner or later, they'll kill us all."

"Tiffany there?" De looked at me.

"I think so." I looked him dead in the eyes.

"I lost it, I'm sorry." De frowned.

"Useless..." I mumbled as I walked away.

:: ::

|Riley POV - At Factory |

"Tiffany?" I walked to the girl, sitting near Darren.

"Yeah?" She smiled up at me.

"We may have to take actions against Dante and his men, kill them all." I sighed. "That okay with you?"

"Do what needs to be done, as long as he's as far away from me, I'm happy..." Tiffany looked up at me, and I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug.

"I'll do anything to protect you, Tiff. You know that." I mumbled.

"Promise?" She looked me in the eyes.

"Yes." I whispered, seeing Darren had left, to guard duty, to leave us time to be alone.

We heard gunshots outside where Darren was, and Tiffany wrapped her arms tighter around me, shaking with fright.

"Don't worry, he's just killing Infected..." I soothed her.

"Promise he's not, like, shooting Dante's men or something...?" Tiffany looked at me, eyes wide.

"Yes. I promise, Tiff." I slowly let go of her, and smiled. "I gotta go check on Emily, see how she's taking her dad being dead now, okay?"

:: ::

|De POV - Dante's camp |

I need to get out, warn that camp. Dante's gunning for that girl, he wants her dead. I need to find out where this factory is, warn them... It's around midnight now, Dante's asleep, I can sneak out. The tough part is, he has two guards stationed at both exits... I need to find out how to sneak past them. Maybe just telling them what Dante's planning, they'll come with me.

I approached one of the guards, Shawn.

"What are you doing? The curfew was a few hours ago." Shawn hissed at me.

"I need to leave, Dante's planning to kill everyone at the factory." I looked him straight in the eyes.

"He's the leader, he never steered us wrong before, if he deems that right, I say go for it." Shawn smiled.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled as I swung my pipe, knocking him out cold.

First I will head east, I know there's an old run down factory there, about fifty miles away, they might be there. If Tiffany _is _there, she's safe. They must be nice, to let her in, and she trusts them otherwise she would have left.

I snuck out the small enterance, and started running east, taking with me only my pipe, and some food, in case I'm wrong.

I found the factory, saw a grown man, guarding it, shotgun in hand. I clutched a rock threw it toward a tree and the man aimed as it made a loud noise.

"Damn squirrels..." The man mumbled.

I looked as a boy a little younger stepped out.

"Your relieved Darren, I got it." The boy looked at him and smiled as he went in, then groaned and leaned on the wall boredly, shining his handgun.

He seems nice, I can take him. The man I wasn't sure, but him I am sure.

"Hey!" I called out as I walked out.

"Who are you?!" He aimed at me.

"De... and you are?" I looked at him.

"I ain't sayin'! Leave now!" He moved his finger to the trigger.

"Wait! Please! I'm a friend!" I begged him, dropping my pipe and food.

The boy just looked at me, unspeaking for a few moments then...

"Riley! We got someone out here! Says his name is De!" The boy called in.

"Bring him in, John but don't take your eyes off him!" The boy I guessed was Riley called out.

"Come with me." He backed into the building and I slowly followed.

The moment I entered I saw the man, Darren, with the boy I guessed was Riley, and... Tiffany.

"Tiffany?!" I looked at her.

"De! It _is_ you!" Tiffany smiled at me.

"You two know eachother?" Darren looked at Tiffany.

:: ::

| Riley POV - Factory |

"He was with Dante's group as second in command..." TIffany looked at him, smiling.

"What?!" Darren aimed at him suddenly with his shotgun.

"Lower that piece of shit before I shove it up your ass!" De suddenly snapped.

"Darren! Not now! Just not now!" I ordered him to lower it.

"Your lucky, jackass..." Darren mumbled.

"Like a horseshoe." De mumbled, sarcastically. "Riley, your the leader I guess?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"You need to leave, Dante's gunning for Tiffany, he won't stop till he kills her and the rest of you!" De begged us to leave.

"We can take him." John crossed his arms.

"You can't, you have how many people, including Tiffany?" De looked at me.

"Nine." I crossed my arms.

"Your outnumbered! He has fifteen, not including me, and Dante." De pleaded.

"We are staying." I looked at him.

"You can stay too." Tiffany looked at him. "Meet the family, that's Darren, John and my boyfriend Riley."

"Boyfriend?" I looked at her.

"Uh, did I say that outloud?" She blushed.

"Nevermind. Over there, sleeping is Lauren, my mom. Krystal, my sister. and Valerie and Rebecca." I pointed. "Hey. Where's Emily?"

"She left, to clear her head, about ten minutes before Mr. Dante's henchman came." John joked.

"Riley?" Krystal had woken up, and was standing a few feet away. "Whose that man?"

"Oh hey little girl..." De knelt by her, smiling.

"A friend. Helping us stop Dante, is that correct?" I looked at De.

"Yes." De stood, and walked back to us.

"I got a plan." I looked at him. "You go back to Dante's camp, before he wakes. Join in the attack, you'll know what to do next."

"How will I know..." De looked at me.

"You will, the human mind has a way of... making you see things clearer, making you know what to do. And whether you wanna do what its telling you to do, or not. Is entirely up to you."I smiled, and winked at him. "Go back now."

De backed away, then turned, running back into the forest, holding his pipe.

"He's trustworthy, he won't tell Dante I'm here." Tiffany wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"I hope your right Tiff." I sighed and hugged her.

"Let's leave them be, John." Darren walked off, with John, who was smiling.

"So what was that, about boyfriend? Don't we have to talk bout that first Tiff?" I looked at her.

"Well, I mean sure... John told me you liked me and all, so I thought it wouldn't be a problem..." Tiffany looked down, pulling away.

"John told you what?" I looked at her. "I didn't tell him shit."

"So, he lied?" She looked at me, frowning.

"Well, not entirely, Tiffany." I looked down at her, and smiled. "I do like you, I just never told him that. Was it that obvious?"

"Not really, I never expected it." She giggled

"Good." I smiled. "Wait, so are we..."

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" TIffany blushed. "Sure, I guess so."

I leant to her, and gently kissed her lips, pulling away after a few moments.

"Good." I mumbled, blushing hard.

"It's late, I'm going to sleep. See ya tomorrow Riley." She kissed my cheek and walked off.

Did that just happen... and what was with that De guy? He doesn't seem trusting... Tiffany seems to trust so he must be alright. I need rest... Today was a hectic day. I guess we'll find out eventually if De is true to his word. I hope it wasn't the wrong call... Trusting him.


	12. Season 2 Chapter 6: The Attack Nears

**AN: Sorry for no update - and terrible title, I know. This is a slow chapter - but next one will make up for it ;P**

* * *

| Riley POV - Street a few miles northeast of Factory, with John and Darren, went to scavenge whatever supplies could be found - 3 days after meeting De |

"So you think there's any chance we could win against his fifteen men?" Darren looked at me and John.

"I don't know, I hope." John sighed. "Riley, what do you say?"

"We will, we have to, for Tiffany." I clenched my fists. "Dante will pay for what he has done to her, I will make him."

"Ever since you two started dating, you've been way more protective of her." John raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, well, I love her, can you blame me?" I chuckled, cheeks starting to burn.

"Puppy Love." John chuckled.

"Shut up, leave him alone." Darren scowled at John.

"I'm just sayin- Oh look!" John pointed, we saw a house with a few Infected scattered around it.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Let's look for supplies there, it's overrun so no one else probably cleared it out." John smiled.

"By that logic, half the world should be littered with supplies." I mumbled.

"It's worth a shot, Riley." Darren looked at me.

"Fine, whatever." I scoffed.

I unsheathed my pocket knife out of it's hilt, and gripped the handle, I looked at Darren, who cocked his pistol, and John, who took out his own Pocket knife.

"Stay together, Don't separate." I hissed at my partners.

"Deal." John whispered back.

We approached the house and an Infected with a missing ear lunged at us, I kicked it in the gut, causing it to fall back, and I lunged the knife downward into it's forehead.

"John behind you!" I called, as an Infected with half of it's face torn off, reached for John and he ducked under it's hands, stabbing it repeatedly through the side of the head.

"I got this one!" Darren called as he fired a single bullet into one's head, then another, and another.

"Conserve the ammo! We need them for Dante!" I swung my knife into the final one's head.

"Let's check it out!" John called as he ran in without a second word.

"Wait!" I called, as me and Darren followed him.

We found him stopped by a door, staring into the room awestruck.

"What...?" I looked in.

What I saw, made me want to puke up my guts. A pile of bodies, skin burnt off, showing only bone. Blood splattering the walls. The smell here was worst than any smell I had ever smelt before, even the Infected didn't stack up to this - this horror... The smell made me barely able to not puke.

Darren wasn't so lucky. He turned away and puked on the wall.

"What happened..." John breathed.

"Isn't it obvious? The people outside - the ones we killed, tried to make a stand here. They got overrun." I looked down.

"Let's go back, their gonna start to worry about us." John began walking out.

"Yeah..." Me and Darren followed him.

| Dante POV - His camp |

If Tiffany had never left me, maybe she and all those - those pathetic, weak people would have survived, at least a while longer. Now, cause of her, I have to kill her AND them.

"Sir, the car's are ready for attack." My man, Jonathan entered.

"De in one of them?" I looked at Jonathan.

"Yes sir, why?" Jonathan looked at me, confused.

"I need him for the attack, he's tough - a good soldier." I smirked.

Truth be told, I don't trust him here alone, no telling what he's capable of. I don't trust him much more than I can throw him - sounds cliche I know, but true nonetheless.

"Okay we attack at break of dawn tomorrow, no later. Okay?" I looked at Jonathan.

"Yes sir." He left to tell the rest of the soldiers.

| Riley POV - Back at the factory |

"Riley, we can't stay here - when Dante comes, he will slaughter us, without any hesitation..." Valerie pleaded with me to let us leave.

"We can't he'll just find us again. And where would we go anyway? This place blessed us." I looked at her.

"Not if we head to the coast like we originally planned." Lauren looked at me, from where she was with Krystal, and Darren.

"We aren't cowards, we stand and fight." I spat out. "It's done, no more discussion."

"Riley... Listen to them, their right, we can't beat Dante." Even John was pleading with me now.

"We can't run, it's too late." I looked down, and walked away.

To be truthful, the reason I want to stay and fight, is to see this bastard die. He hurt Tiff, both physically and emotionally, and for that, he has to pay. He's gotta.

When the attack comes, we will be ready, and we will win, I'm sure of it.


	13. Season 2 Chapter 7: Betrayal

| Riley POV - Field just behind the factory |

"You wanted to speak with me?" I looked at the small girl standing before me - my sister had seen death in this world. Everyone she knew was dead, or dying.

Even me.

Maybe not on the outside - but I died on the inside, long ago. My mom is no different, though she hides it well...

If Krystal, John, mom, or Tiffany ever... disappeared. I don't know what I'd do... Their my lifelines...

"John told me Dante's coming today..." Krystal looked at me terrified.

"We'll hear them before we see them, and when we do, Tiffany will take you and Valerie to someplace safe. I promise. You trust Tiffany, right?" I looked down at her.

"I do... she's like a big sister to me..." Krystal smiled. "Maybe one day she _will_ be a sister to me, you know what I mean?"

"Shut up..." I mumbled.

What is with everyone? She's my girlfriend, not my wife. What's the big fucking deal?

|De POV - His camp |

"We attack in an hour." Dante walked to me, and Jonathan.

"You sure? They might know we plan to attack..." I looked at Dante, worriedly.

"Trust the leader, De." Jonathan scowled at me.

"I'm just sayin." I smirked where they couldn't see.

"Get the men ready, we will kill them all. Tiff, and the rest." I walked off.

|Riley POV - 5 minutes before the impending attack... |

"You ready Darren? They'll be here any minute." John spoke, as we approached the man.

"Yes. When though?" Darren looked at me.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"RILEY!" A voice screamed from outside.

"De..." I heard Tiffany breathe from afar.

"It's them..." I mumbled.

We heard car engines revving, feet running. Guns cocking.

"Everyone to positions!" John called.

"Tiffany run... Get Krystal and Val and run..." I looked at her and she did so but as she opened the back door she was confronted by three of Dante's men.

"Shit..." I mumbled

"Grab them!" Dante was in the front doorway now.

The men grabbed the three girls.

"Let them go!" I screamed at Dante.

"No." Dante smirked.

I drew my gun on him, but I looked around, seeing all his men aim at me. I lowered the gun in shame.

"We need to make an example men!" Dante smirked. "Sacrfice one of the girls. Not Tiff though, she needs to suffer."

"Krystal!" Lauren cried.

"I know which." One of the men smiled, and put his gun to Valerie's head, pulling the trigger.

"Val!" I screamed, I had grown fond of the girl.

"You monster!" Lauren screamed at Dante.

"Now, now girl. Is that any way to speak to your killer? Huh?" Dante smiled.

"Stop this, Dante! I'll go back to you! Please just stop!" Tiffany cried.

"Too late for that, bitch!" Dante screamed at her.

"Don't call her that!" I suddenly screamed.

"Oh? Getting Defensive now are we?" Dante smiled. "Just for that little outburst, your next."

He raised his gun at me, and I closed my eyes, waiting for what was to come. Nothing happened.

"Huh..." I looked at Dante.

I saw him catching the fist of... De. De had swung a punch at him, saving me.

"De...?" Tiffany breathed.

Everyone of Dante's men aimed at De.

"Protect De!" I called to John, Darren, and Emily.

Darren raised his machine gun, at the men, and hesitantly fired, trying his best to miss De.

"Stop! Or I will slit these whore's throats!" Dante's men holding Krystal and Tiff, roared.

"Don't you dare!" I screamed at them.

"I will!" He put his knife to Krystal's neck.

"Stop!" I screamed.

Suddenly he gasped and fell to his knees, holding his privates, I saw that Krystal had kicked him in the nuts hard.

The other two men aimed at Krystal and Tiff.

"I got Dante and his assholes over here, save your girlfriend and your sister, Riley." John looked at me from where he was ducking behind a wall, and poking his head out shooting.

I nodded at him and ran to where Krystal and Tiff were being held.

"Not another step." One of the men spoke slowly. "Another step and these girls brains will be splattered all over the place!"

"Your weak! Picking on weak and defenseless people. If you had any balls at all, you'd fight someone your own size and strength." I taunted.

"Shut up! Another word and the same outcome." The other man smiled.

"Please... Riley... Don't let them kill me..." Krystal pleaded with me.

| De POV - The fight with Dante. |

"I knew you were a traitor and backstabber!" Dante swung a punch at me but I caught it, and kicked him down.

"Better than being a weak and spineless jellyfish!" I screamed and tried to stomp on him but he rolled away.

"Weak? Is this weak?" He swung a punch, hitting me hard in the gut, I stumbled back, gasping for breath.

"You would risk... Killing a little girl?" I motioned to Krystal.

"She's not my little girl, why should I care." He smiled.

"Your pathetic." I tackled him into the wall, and punched him across the face.

"At least I'm not a traitor!" He kneed me in the gut and I fell back. He got on top of me, punching me in the face numerous times before I finally kicked him off me.

I wiped blood off my now broken nose.

"We both know, I'm stronger..." I breathed and ran at him, tackling him to the ground.

| Riley POV - Trying to negotiate his sister and girlfriends lives |

"Have a heart... Spare them." I looked at the 2 men, the third one stood up again.

"KIll the little bitch first..." The third one mumbled.

"Don't call... her that..." I breathed, losing my temper.

"What? Your sisters a little bitch. So what?" The man smiled.

"Don't call her that!" I screamed and ran at the man, tackling him down, pulling my gun from the holster, shooting him point blank, I then turned to the other men.

"1 down, 2 more assholes to go." I smirked and aimed shooting one. I dropped the gun.

The man put his gun to Krystal's head, and moved his finger to the trigger.

"Not so fast." A familiar voice spoke, I looked and saw my mom, aiming her pistol at the man.

"Hey come on guys... You wouldn't kill a fellow survivor now would you?" The man joked.

"I got this." I walked to the man, unsheathing my knife. He backed away, shaking his head.

I tackled him, and put the knife to his throat.

"How it feel, huh boy?" I smirked, and stabbed it straight through his throat, and stood up, watching him gag on his own blood.

"let him choke." I walked off, picking up my gun and knelt by Krystal and Tiff.

"You two okay?" I asked them. Tiff hugged me but Krystal looked scared of me for a few moments.

"It's okay Krystal, It's me... your brother..." I looked at her and she shook her head, looking at the man still gagging.

"She's scared you might snap again and do that to her I think..." Tiff looked at me, and then looked at Krystal. "It's okay, he wouldn't ever snap at you Krys..."

I looked back at the gunfight happening at the front, Darren ducking behind a box, with two of Dante's men closing in on him, John and Emily hiding together, with more of Dante's men closing in.

"We're outnumbered..." Lauren breathed.

I aimed my pistol at the two men near Darren and fired a bullet into one of their heads, and the other aimed at me, which gave Darren an opportunity to end him.

"Thanks Riley!" Darren called.

I nodded at him and aimed at the men near John and Emily, firing shots into them.

John and Emily stood up and fired at them afterwards.

John flashed me a thumbs up and Emily just rolled her eyes.

|De POV - The fight with Dante |

"You don't stand a chance boy..." Dante smirked and punched me in the gut, i stumbled back, then groaned.

"Your about as tough and threatening as a house cat..." I mumbled, and kicked him hard in the gut, causing him to fall down.

"Look around Dante. Your losing." I smiled.

He looked around, seeing most of his men were dead.

"Oh my god... It's impossible." Dante breathed.

"And your next." I grabbed him by the head and with one quick motion, snapped his neck.

|Riley POV - The gunfight |

I just saw De snap Dante's neck. We did it - we won. Not yet, there were still more of his men left. Now they were furious.

"Hey fuckers!" I called to them. "Over here!"

They aimed at me but John, Emily, and Darren shot them all dead.

"We did it." I screamed. "We won!"

"De!" Tiffany ran and hugged him.

"Tiff... I couldn't watch this fucker kill you..." De mumbled.

"You saved Riley... Thank you..." She let go of him and smiled.

"Let's celebrate for now, then move the bodies out." I smiled.

And with that, Dante's dastardly plan to kill the girl, Tiffany, the boy, Riley, and the rest of the group backfired, because of one heroic and trustworthy person, De.

* * *

**AN: Season 2 - Done, in a review I am curious - whose your fave char of my story, AND your fave char of the tv show**


	14. Season 3 Ch 1: God

| Tiffany's POV |

I crawled up near the staff bathroom with Krystal and Riley, My supporting cast, obviously. They killed that woman. I didn't know her, but it was traumatizing.

It was so scary. John was so soulless when he.. he just.

I knew she was crazy, and attacking us but... that was her choice. Her role.

He didn't need to kill that girl like that.

"Riley."

"We need.. we need to get rid of the, uh..." Looking over to Krystal for a moment, who had sat down next to Riley and me. I hushed my voice, looking at Riley.

"B-o-d-i-e-s" I was spelling out the words, whispering. I really was hoping Krystal didn't hear that... She was so young. Krystal... was the Innocence of the group. That was her role. I didn't need to ruin that. Without her innocence Riley wouldn't have motivation, and I would have no boyfriend. That means that I wouldn't be the adorable little main-character with a troubled past and a hot boyfriend.

Then again, that's just my life.

-CHAPTER 13-

| Emily's POV |

I was aiming my gun. One shot. That's all it would take.  
Shit.

Maybe two shots.  
Everyone else was sleeping in while I was out here wasting my bullets and making noise. Riley and Lauren were the only ones awake and it seemed like a good time to pick off Infected. It was stupid of me, basically a death sentence. So, in normal fashion, I moved away, bringing Infected with me. It was better than bringing _them_ with me. I don't know why I did this every night. It was strange. Almost as if it caused stress to go away.

They killed so many fucking people. Millions. I wouldn't be surprised if I died to their filthy hands.

"Bitch, stay angry."

"I guarantee you, isn't gonna be Valerie or Krystal who's gonna die first."

I didn't want to hit her. Or anyone.

"Bitchy,bitch, " was kinda all I heard, cause she was acting like she just learned was bitch means and was throwing it around like crazy. It didn't matter.

But instead of more moaning, I heard something else. Something freaky.

Someone yelling. Someone was yelling at me. I knew I shouldn't have done this in broad daylight.

"Emily!"

Shooting one more, then running up the hill, as Lauren emerged into my line of view. Of course I was blushing, I was a round fire truck. I was waiting for a lecture, but I never got one. She just stared at me for a moment.

"Be careful, and stay here while doing that. Try to use your pistol, and be as accurate as possible." That was the thing that confused me.

So I nodded in embarrassment and ran back, seeing her leave as well. It was a short and strange meeting, which was with a woman who obviously wasn't too fond of me, contrary to what I hoped. Though she was nice to me, for the 5 minutes that we talked at a time, I could see it in her face.

I was mean to practically everyone, and I'm even surprised I haven't been called on it yet before that Tiffany girl. At least she's fucking honest. I couldn't stop it. I would be the first to kill. Everyone knows and they insist on letting me stay? It made me mad. Everything made me mad. Kinda how It works. I wasn't that blind.

I kept nodding to myself before pushing down an Infected and improving my aim. I could at least improve my aim while doing the most random shit ever. I pulled

nothing happened. It just clicked. Honestly, I panicked. I kept aiming and trying to shoot. Causing more Infected to come near me. They came from all around and mostly from the hill. Which was really worrying. Eventually I knifed my way through, but I realized...

I went the wrong way and I couldn't go back. Running was the only option. Further into the forest.

Until I couldn't run anymore. I was just huffing and puffing like the big bad fucking wolf, but there was more. A feeling of nausea. It was quick and passed when I reached a cabin. I could feel my eyes turning in my head for a moment while I thought I had cut myself on something or whatever.

Then everything went black.

| ?'s POV |

"Should we go after her?"

"No. she'll be back. Stop worrying yourself Lauren." She was going to get lost, and I knew that. I even hoped she would get lost. It would take longer to find her body.

Emily would pass out from the drugs soon, and it was basically walker season. There had to be an Infected somewhere anyways. They would eat her. Her gun only had five shots anyways.

They had to eat her or the plan wouldn't work. She was too strong, but I knew her weakness. I knew what she does behind the factory. Riley had to go too. He had his sister. Krystal. So to kill him, I needed to kill her. The woman in my presence would fall after that. I could see it in her eyes, Lauren was weak. If she died too, Riley would have no will to live. Tiffany would make him, of course. My plans for her were no different. Her weakness was selfishness and ignorance.

I knew how she felt about the world. She thought she was the queen, but she wasn't. I was basically the only ruler. I controlled the place, despite what Riley and Tiffany thought. I just made everything go my way.

It was me.

Valerie's death wasn't unnecessary. I had It planned. I knew how many men there was going to be. I knew where they were going to hide or run. It made an impact on the group. That was what I had my head around. Emily would be in brief grief, and even if she didn't know, with the drugs and Valerie's death, it equals depression. Even if only slightest, she would have forgotten how many rounds she could use, and end up using them all.

I planned it.

No one even has a thought about me being the bit of the group to be the leader. They don't know I choose their fate, their life, and how long they have. I'm god. I am.

And Emily's probably dead already.

* * *

**AN: Btw thanks to my friend Derpimelt1000 for helping me with this! :D**


	15. Season 3 Ch 2: New Girl

| ?'s POV |

Their all dead... Everyone. Everyone I ever knew... Charlie, Philip, Abby, Ruby... Everyone.

They came out of nowhere, in the thousands, slaughtered them all... Why was I spared?

I look around at the corpses of all my friends around me, remember them all, who they were... They were good people, there was no reason for this killing. When I find the sick bastard who did this, created this virus... I will end him.

I need to leave, they might return. Where to go? I don't know. I'll run and run and run... and survive...

My name is Violet Hunter, and I'm a survivor.

| Emily POV |

I woke in the cabin with a splitting headache.

"Ugh... Where the fuck am I..." I mumbled.

I stood up and looked around and heard slight scratching at the door as the bastards were vainly trying to get in.

I looked at my knife, then my gun.

"Fuck... I'm out of ammo. Fucking great..." I groaned as i slid the gun back into it's holster.

"By now, Riley and the others will of noticed I'm gone and come to look for me... Right? Or will they leave me for dead..." I groaned. "Assholes..."

I leaned against the back wall, and let all my emotions explode at all. I threw my gun with all my force at the wall making a loud _THUD_ noise. I buried my face in my legs and did the one thing I never do around anyone: Cry. Tears were streaming down my face.

I'm gonna die here... This is where it ends... My role ends here.

| ?'s POV |

I look at Riley and Darren on the other side of the room, and smile. Fools, their lives are in my hands and they don't even know it! When I deem them useless, or weak, I kill them silently. Like Emily, and Valerie.

Emily's probably rotting as we speak, drooling. She's an Infected now, I guarentee you.

Riley is weak, he needs to go, after Krystal. It will break my heart to kill her, such a sweet and innocent child. It needs to be done if we want to live. Lauren doesn't suspect a thing, she thinks Emily was an accident - idiot. Rebecca is in tears trying to convince Riley and Darren to look for the girl - her daughter. Emily is tough, but she was untrustworthy. I liked her - I really did, she was my friend.

But she had to go.

Riley looks over at me and smiles a greeting, I smile back weakly, trying to appear depressed about Emily's sudden "disappearance".

Fools - All of them. They know nothing.

| Violet POV |

I ran from the gravesite, brought only the clothes on my back, my special throwin knives and long bow, with the arrows I made for it.

I stare blankly at a cabin I stumbled upon, the drooling beasts were clawing at it, snarling. I could hear faint crying coming from inside.

"Should I leave the kid for bait? No, even I'm not that heartless." I sighed.

"Hey, assholes!" I called. The Beasts turned to me.

I nearly gagged, one was missing an eye, blood just pouring from where the eye was supposed to be.

I strained an arrow to my bow and let it whip as it hit the beast in it's good eye. I pulled my knife out of its holder, and took aim, throwing it with deadly accuracy as it struck another in the middle of the forehead, sticking in.

The crying abruptly stopped and I looked at the door as it slowly opened and a girl walked out, holding her gun pointed straight at me.

"Whoa... Whoa, chill i came to help you..." I lowered my bow and set it on the ground.

"Behind you!" The girl called and I turned in time to stab my knife into the side of a beasts head.

"Whats your name?" I asked her.

"Uh... Emily." She spoke. "I didn't need help though... I coulda handled it myself."

"I'm Violet. And I saw that handling, crying in the cabin huh?" I smiled. "You all alone?"

"No... I'm with a group... I don't know.. I was killing Infected and got lost... I woke up in that cabin there." Emily sighed. "I don't know the way back..."

"Infected? Thats what you call them? That's better than Beasts..." I looked at the girl. "Where is your camp, I'll lead you back."

"I don't need your help..." Emily scoffed.

"Suit yourself." I picked up my bow and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Emily called. "We were at a factory a few miles from here... I don't know what way."

"I know where, I grew up in this town." I smiled. "Follow me." I walked off.

"Why are you helping me?" Emily ran after me.

"I was alone too, and I hope that if I bring home the lost puppy, they'll accept me as a member. Call me a dumb ass for hoping, I don't care." I smiled.

"We might." Emily sighed.

I get the feeling, I'll get along with this girl greatly.

:: ::

After a few minutes of silent walking, I spotted a factory, guarded by an older man, holding a shotgun.

"That it?" I looked at Emily, we were hidden in the forest.

"Yup, that's Darren." Emily ran out. "Darren!"

"Emily?!" Darren called. "Guys! Emily's back!"

Rebecca ran out and hugged her daughter, crying.

"I thought I lost you..." she mumbled.

"Me too, Don't get all sappy on me." Emily mumbled.

"How'd you make it back?" Riley walked out.

"A new girl, saved me." Emily smiled, which kinda shocked everyone, seeing the girl smile. "Hey! Violet come out here!"

I walked out, kinda shy.

"A new girl?" A boy asked.

"Yes, John." Emily scowled at the boy.

"I'm glad your back." John hugged Emily tightly.

"This is a joyful reunion, your probably hungry. I made dinner, come on Emily." Another boy motioned her to follow.

"Thanks De." She smiled at the boy, which again scared everyone except Violet and Lauren.

Everyone went inside, leaving me with John and Riley.

"You saved her?" Riley asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Why?" John asked me. "You didn't know her, you musta wanted something in return, no?"

"John." Riley scowled at John.

"I'm just asking." John shrugged.

"I was hoping I could join your group." I looked down, waiting for a "no".

"Yes." Riley answered quickly.

"What?!" Me and John both asked, shocked.

"If it wasn't for her, Emily would be dead, show a little respect Johnny." Riley smiled.

"I told you not to call me Johnny!" John groaned. "Whatever."

| ?'s POV |

A new girl huh? That means a change of plans, she's first. She's new, no one will miss her. Except maybe Emily.

Her death won't impact the group at all. Emily got lucky that bitch. Looks like Violet must be the first to go, she's expendable.

Then I can retry to get Emily to die. And this time Violet won't be there to save her. Emily, besides me and De are the toughest mentally. Riley is already close to breaking, only Krystal, Lauren, and Tiff are making him stable, with them gone I can take him out with ease.

It will be quick, and painful. The fool got Valerie killed - well I guess I'm part to blame for that... Heh...

I know what needs to be done. I know.

* * *

**AN: To be continued...**


	16. Season 3 Chapter 3: Breaking Point

| ?'s POV |

"Wake up!" I ordered as I smacked the little girl in front of me.

We were in that cabin Emily and Violet found. I had tied the little girl to a chair, tape over her mouth.

She looked up at me with those pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way... But to weaken that pest, you need to be sacrificed, Krystal..." I pulled my gun out, and cocked it.

Tears started streaming down the young girls cheeks. I pointed the gun point blank at the girls face. I could hear her mumbling like she wanted to speak.

"What's the matter, bitch? Cat got your tongue? Oh its the tape ain't it?" I chuckled.

"I'm... Sorry, Krystal..." My voice was breaking. "I love you, I do... Your sweet... But that Riley pest is too weak to be in charge, but still when he's full strength I even know I can't match him... I need you and your mom out of the way."

She shook her head, crying harder.

I moved my finger to the trigger but couldn't make myself pull it. I suddenly hit her across the face with the butt of the gun, knocking her out.

"Wake up!" I hit her again so she woke.

She looked up at me again, eyes wide.

She started struggling as if she was trying to loosen the ropes. It looked as if she was trying to say _Why?_

"You all thought you played me, huh? But you didn't know while I took all your people's annoyances... I was hiding in the shadows, waiting. Gaining strength to strike like a cobra. I am the living embodiment of your worst fears, Krystal... I am God here, I decide when you live, when you die. And how you die." I smirked.

I dropped the gun and pulled out my knife. Krystal looked at the sharp blade and struggled harder, eyes widening.

"Stop Struggling! This will be much quicker if you'll stop!" I screamed at her. "Fine! As you wish..."

I put the knife to the girls wrists, and pulled it, slitting her wrist. It looked as if she was trying to scream but all that came out was a mumbled.

I'm ready... to take out all the anger I've been feeling since this shit started. All on this girl before me. She's weak, expendable. Violet is tough, I know that. Plus she's buds with Emily now, so they'll be watching eachothers backs.

I punched Krystal across the face and kicked her in the gut making the chair she was in topple. I knelt by the girl.

"Is there something you wanna say huh?" All she did was mumble. "Oh ya, I forgot, you can't."

I laughed and smiled.

"Goodbye." I pulled my gun out, aimed at the girl, and fired a single bullet into her skull.

I untied her from the chair, removed the tape and hid the chair deep in the woods, Trying to cover my tracks.

1 down, 2 to go. Lauren and Tiff...

| Riley POV |

I woke up and saw Krystal wasn't in her usual spot near Tiffany.

"Tiff... Where's Krystal?" I looked at the girl who was sleeping.

"I don't know..." Tiffany woke and stood up. "Krystal!"

"What's wrong?" John got up from where he was asleep.

"Krystal's gone." I was panicking.

"What?!" John's eyes widen. "We have to find her!"

"Krystals... Gone?" Lauren stared at us, trying to hold back tears.

"Yes, where could she be..." I looked around, frantic. I have to find her, I _have_ to!

"Maybe she's in that cabin, she might of gone out to find something. I don't know, if I was her and being hunted down by Infected I would go to that cabin." Emily suggested.

"You did go to that cabin..." Violet mumbled.

"See?" Emily looked at us. "Just go look there."

"Okay. Me, John, Lauren, Tiffany, and Darren will go. De, Emily, Violet, and Rebecca hold up the fort here." I walked to the front door, feeling dizzy from worry.

"Will do." De spoke. "Go find your sister."

"Will do." I smiled at the man, trying to hide the fear now.

:: ::

I kicked open the door to the cabin, gun drawn in case.

I saw my sister on the floor, a bullet hole in her head.

"Krystal..." My voice was breaking. "Krystal!"

"Who... Who did this?!" John clenched his fists.

Lauren knelt by her now deceased daughter and held her body in her arms, crying.

I couldn't find words to speak, so I just turned and left, storming into the woods.

"Riley!" Tiffany called after me.

"Come back, man!" Darren called.

"We already lost Krys we can't lose Riley too, I'll go get him." Tiffany ran after me.

"Riley, hold up!" Tiffany called.

"What... What do you want..." I clenched my fists. "I wanna be alone, okay?"

"I won't let you, you're pissed, I understand that. You loved her and she's gone. I understand, I do. But don't you go shutting me and your mom, and John out. Don't." Tiffany spoke with more certainty than I heard before.

"We will find the sick bastard who did this, I guarentee you." Tiffany looked at me, with anger in her eyes.

"I will find him... When I do... I'll kill him but make him suffer, so he suffers pain worst than death." I grit my teeth.

My stomach was in knots, I felt sick to my very soul. With her gone all I really have left are mom, Tiffany, and John...

"Let's go back, Tiff..." I walked to her and hugged her.

"Do you need a moment?" Tiff looked at me.

"Yeah..." I let my emotions erupt as tears went down my cheeks, I could feel Tiffany's body shaking as tears went down her cheeks too.

After a few moments that felt like hours, I let go.

"Lets go." I wiped my tears away, and smiled weakly, trying to act strong. Truth be told, I felt like crying nonstop for the next century.

:: ::

Back at the cabin I saw Lauren and John covering her body.

"We're gonna bury her behind the factory." Darren looked at me and Tiff as we got back.

"She'd love a proper burial..." I looked down. "She'd want us to be happy, even without her."

"Yeah, she was the most kindhearted person in the group... What kind of sicko could do this?" John looked at her body.

"The kind this world creates." Darren sighed. (Yes i know thats a Walking Dead TV show quote I just love it so much, I couldn't resist using it)

"I'll carry her." I spoke as I lifted up her body. "Let's go."

"Yeah." John sighed.

:: ::

Back at the factory, I was digging a grave behind the factory with De and John helping.

"When I find the sick bastard who murdered this innocent girl... He would wish he was never born..." De mumbled.

"I know." John sighed. "Me too... I will kill the asshole."

"That's deep enough." I stood and picked up her body, lowering it in with De and John helping. We got out of the hole and started to bury her.

Halfway through, I fell to my knees, crying histerically.

"Riley..." John looked at me.

"Why... Why her? Why not me!?" I screamed as I looked at the hole half filled.

The tears suddenly vanished as hatred filled my eyes.

I stood and walked off to the factory.

"You two finish this, I got something I need to do." I walked off.

"Where's he going?" I heard John whisper to De.

"I don't know, he seems pissed." De looked at John. "Let's just finish."

:: ::

I picked up my pistol, loaded it and walked out the front door.

"Where are you going?!" Emily called.

"Out!" I called back.

"He's pissed..." Violet mumbled.

"Can you blame him?" Emily looked at Violet.

"Of course no." Violet shook her head.

:: ::

I went to the cabin, to look for evidence to see if I could nail anyone for the murder.

The only thing I found was the chair hidden in the woods, no fingerprints, besides Krystals.

"The guy who did this was pro." I mumbled.

"Come back Riley..." Tiffany approached me. "The funeral is about to start."

"Okay... I got something I wanna say, Anyhow." I followed her back.

:: ::

At the funeral I approached the dug cave.

"I went out to look for some evidence to point to who did this." I looked around if I could see shock on anyones face. No one had shock. "All I found was a chair deep in the woods."

Still everyone stayed calm. Maybe I was wrong, maybe it _was_ an outsider...

"Krystal if your watching us from Heaven, I want you to know, we will avenge you. There won't be anymore casualities. This guy or girl who did this, I will end him, no hesitation. I will never forget you Krystal, you were gone long before your time was up, no one deserves that..." My voice started cracking towards the end.

I walked away from the grave with John and Tiff following.

"We will avenge her." John put a hand on my shoulder and hugged me.

"Thanks, bro..." I mumbled as I hugged him back.

| ?'s POV |

That night I watched everyone from afar. Fools, all of them. Krystal was easy, I don't know who next, Lauren the bitch, or Tiff the whore...

Guess I'll figure that out later. I feel no guilt, is that bad? Okay, I lied... My stomach feels like I've been through ten rounds with Muhammad Ali. What's done is done. The next death won't be so quick... I will make whoever I do decide to go next suffer. Greatly. Compared to me, Dante was a saint.

* * *

**AN: FINALLY Riley's Breaking point has been reached.**


	17. Season 3 Chapter 4: Again

**AN: Pretty shocker last time eh? Hehehehehe..****.**

* * *

| ?'s POV |

"Hey... Hey, Lauren. I need your help with something." I nudged the woman awake one night, a week after Krystal died.

"W...What... Oh hey... What do you need help?" Lauren looked up at me.

"A herd of Infected I spotted yesterday are dangerously close, I need your help to draw them away." I smiled.

"Alright, lead the way." Lauren smiled.

:: ::

While walking through the woods, I led her to the cabin.

"Where's the Infeced?" Lauren looked at me.

"I lied." I aimed my gun at her.

"Wha... It was you! Your the sick bastard that killed Krystal! And tried to kill Emily!" Lauren spat at me.

"Right you are. Now say your prayers, bitch..." I smirked.

"Dear God... Punish this sicko for me... Make him suffer worse than death..." Lauren smirked.

"Come on, you really believe in God? If God _was_ real, why would we be suffering like this, huh?" I smiled.

"Yes I do." She smiled. "He's making us suffer so assholes like you pay."

"You little..." I sudden punched her across the face. "I never liked you! Ever!"

"You want to kill me, fine. Go ahead, but when Riley finds out, he will kill you ten times worst than a Infected could." She wiped blood off her nose.

"Okay, I will do as told. I'm a good little boy after all." I put my finger to the trigger, aimed at her head, and fired a single shot.

I stuffed her in the cabin, put the chair in the woods like before, and coiled the rope in the corner again.

| Riley POV |

I woke and noticed my mom was gone, I saw John, and Tiffany were sound asleep, and so were Emily and the others, except De who was on watch.

"De!" I ran to him. "Did anyone leave last night?"

"No. I was up all night on guard duty, no one got passed me." He shook his head.

"Damn it! Lauren's gone!" I puinched the wall.

"Calm down, we'll find her man..." De tried to calm me down.

"Okay... me, you, John, and Emily will go... Darren stays back with the others to keep things in order." I sighed and woke John and Emily.

"What?" John looked up at us.

"Lauren's gone, we gotta go - to that cabin." I ran off without waiting for a reply, hearing John, De, and Emily following me.

:: ::

Inside the cabin we found her body.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

"Thats two people in two weeks." John breathed. "It has to be someone they trust to lure them out here..."

"Krystal trusted everyone... Lauren too, except Violet and De - the new people." Emily sighed.

I knelt by my mom, and silently wept.

"We need to find who did this!" I screamed. "Now!"

"We don't have a clue!" John called to me.

"Well find one!" I screamed at him.

"Riley's unstable..." De whispered to Emily.

"Can you blame him? The two people he cares most for in the world in a week." Emily shivers. "Brutal."

"This person must know of RIley's weaknesses... And is exploiting them to weaken him... two of the people he care about are dead... Only Tiffany left." De whispered.

"Shes next then." Emily stared, horrified.

"I think so." De shuddered.

"Riley!" Emily ran up.

"What?" I looked at her.

"Me and De think Tiffany might be the next target. The killer is obviously killing the people you care about most, no?" Emily spoke.

"Your right... First my little sister, now my mother..." I looked down.

How did I not see it before. I was blinded by anger obviously..

"Let's go, theres nothing here..." Emily grabbed my arm.

"Yeah..." I looked at John.

"It'll be alright, man. I'll protect Tiffany with my life." John smiled.

"Thanks man... I don't know what I'd do without you..." I hugged John, he hesitated before hugging me back.

"Emily..." John whispered to the girl. "I've noticed De never sleeps at night. And the killings - your disappearance, they all happened _after_ he showed up. I don't trust him."

"You think?" Emily looked down. "Maybe... It makes sense, the guy is too quiet..."

"We should convince Riley to kill his sorry ass." John spat.

"He'll listen to you, he trusts you more." Emily smirked.

"Alright." John smirked. "Hey, Riley! Come here, Emily and I have something we need to say."

"Can I come?" De looked at them.

"No." John glared.

"Whats up." I walked to them.

"You should kill, De." John whispered. "He's the one doing the killings I think."

"Yeah..." Emily rolled her eyes.

"You really think?" I looked at John.

"Did I ever steer you wrong?" John smirked.

"No..." I sighed. "Okay. I won't kill him though. I got a plan I can't tell you yet,he might hear."

:: ::

That night, I went back to where their bodies were found, and knelt down by a bullet fragment that was just outside the cabin.

"Huh... A bullet fragment for .357 magnum... Only two people in camp use this type of gun..." I looked down.

I know who it is now, I can't be sure. So i need to keep my wits about me... My mother is gone... My soul is gone... My entire being is nothing... Only Tiffany remains in my life... Her and John.

I must stay for them, and the rest...

* * *

**AN: Sorry a short Chapter I got writers black after John and Emily told him to kill De.**


	18. Season 3 chapter 5: The Killer Revealed

| Riley POV |

I woke up in the middle of the night, couldn't sleep. I looked over to where Tiffany usually slept beside me. She was gone, however. I looked around, terrified. Her and someone else was gone... I couldn't place who... Maybe John was right, maybe it was De.

I stood up, And without waking anyone, fled, to that cabin in the woods.

Inside I heard a gun cock. I kicked the door open and aimed my gun at whoever was in it. I saw Tiffany tied to a chair, tape over her mouth.

She looked at me and tears of joy filled her eyes.

I looked at whoever had taken her, and with horror found... John?!

"John... It was you?!" I stared at him.

He looked over at me and smiled, now aiming the gun at me.

"You know, I'm glad you found out, Riley. Makes it easier to dispose of both of you at once." John smirked.

"How could you... I trusted you!" I clenched my fists.

"That was mistake number one. While you lead this pack of neanderthals, I hid what I was planning, and what I was planning was only helped by De's and Violet's arrival. They distracted you guys enough... Made you think it was one of them, no?" He smirked, when I slowly nodded. "See? Riley, even as kids I was always smarter, and had more wits than you."

"But... You loved my mom... And Krystal? It all just doesn't add up!" I cried.

"They had to be sacrificed for the greater good, and _me_? I _am_ the greater good." John kept aiming.

"Just tell me something, John. Why?" I looked at him. "Why go through all this trouble, poisoning Emily, murdering my family in cold blood?"

"Riley, Let me ask you something. Okay?" He got all serious suddenly. "Everytime someone dies, who do you think fault's it was? Valerie, Marika, Willie?"

"The people who killed them." I looked at him.

"No. It's you! You ask questions first, try to reason, then shoot if there's no other choice. Your weak, if you had just killed Dante when he came that day, Willie and Valerie would still be here, same with if you killed Jack when you first recognized him, he wouldn't of killed Marika." John spat.

"And, poisoning Emily? You didn't kill her, why?" I looked at him.

"I was hoping an Infected would attack her while she slept. Make her suffer more, you know? Hoping we would be able to hear the screams of her... I was wrong due to that pest Violet, after I'm done with you, she'll be next." John smirked, and moved his finger to the trigger.

"Your weak! Why don't you drop that gun and we settle this like when we were kids? Huh?" I smirked.

"A fight? I _always_ won!" John smirked. "Just means you'll die in more pain."

He dropped his gun and kicked it away, also dropping his knife. I dropped my knife and pistol, smiling.

"It'll be different this time, asshole." I smirked, clenching my fists.

He swung a punch, aiming for my head, I caught it, and twisted his arm behind his back, kicking him down.

"Same rules apply, as when we were kids huh?" I looked down at him.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way... Choke holds illegal." He smiled and stood, tackling me into the wall

He swung a punch at my head, this time landing it's mark as he pinned me there.

"Hey, watch your kiwi's." I mumbled as I lifted my foot up, kicking him in the nuts as hard as I could.

"What a fucking cheap shot..." He groaned as he slumped to his knees.

I kicked him in the face as he fell onto his back.

He rolled out of the way as I tried to stomped on his face. He grabbed my leg and I fell to one knee.

"John... your fucking pathetic you know..." I mumbled.

"How so?" He looks at me, generally wondering.

"You hurt my sister - my mom. Almost my girlfriend, and for what? To take over the camp?" I looked at him.

"Oh, it's more than that, Riley." He smiled.

"Then what?" I looked at him.

"I am God, Riley. I'm the thing your worst fears have been hiding, when you were a child, scared of the dark - you shoulda been more worried about me." He smiled. "You know, deep down, you probably knew this was coming. You lives were in my hands, when I deemed you usually like weak little Krystal, and bitch Lauren, and slut Tiffany, I simply made you... _disappear_."

"That all? To prove your some, what? Entity?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, guess so, in a nutshell." John shrugged. "I loved your family, I did... It pained me to do that. Like it's gonna pain me to do this."

And with that, he punched me across the face. I grabbed his arm after he made contact, twisting it far behind his back.

"With one swift motion I can break your arm, you know that?" I smirked.

"Then do it, if you even got the sack." John whispered.

I closed my eyes, and with a swift motion, broke his arm, I opened after I heard the loud crack and a scream from John.

"You son of a dead bitch!" John used his good hand to punch me square in the nose, I felt it break.

"Right back at you." I pinned him down, and put my hands around his throat, choking him.

"Y-you can't... Your... Too... Weak..." John managed between gasps.

"Try me." I closed my eyes, squeezing tighter as I felt him trying to push me off.

"Good night Brocacho." I kept squeezing until I felt him stop kicking. I moved my head close to his chest and couldn't hear a heartbeat.

"Fucker." I kicked him in the side.

I untied Tiffany and removed the tape and she hugged me, crying.

"Riley... He was about to kill me!" She cried into my shoulder

"I know... I know... He won't be able to hurt you anymore..." I rubbed her back gently, as she cried. "It's okay now... shh..."

Suddenly the cabin door bust open as the others ran in.

"W...What's going on here?" Violet looked down at John's body.

"It was him... he ended my mom and Krystal... then tried Tiffany just to mess me up..." I sighed.

"John? He was one of the nicest people I know..." Emily looked down. "Must be some mistake..."

"Guess you really don't know anyone." De shook his head.

"Especially nowadays..." Darren looked down.

"I still can't believe it was J_ohn_... Let's go. Let's put this whole mess behind us." I started walking to the exit, with my arm around Tiffany who was still crying. "How did you guys know where we were?"

"The same way you knew where John was. The murders happened here, so he had to have been here..." Darren answered for me.

"Ah... Okay..." I sighed, as I walked out.

"What do we do now?" Emily caught up to me.

"Try to move on. Forget this asshole ever existed." I shrugged. "Will be hard but its doable."

"So we lost two people due to him...a little girl and a harmless mom. Pathetic." Emily scoffed.

"Tell me about it..." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll just tell you this, Emily. From here on out I'm gonna be extra wary of everyone. If I feel like someone is a moment away from betrayal, I won't hesitate I don't care who it is - I will end them." I looked at the girl, who after a few seconds nodded.

* * *

**AN: WHOO! Sorry for the long ass friggin' wait! I had kinda writer's block - plus I just started liking Supernatural so i had to catch up... heh... ANYHOW! The Killer was revealed :)**


	19. Season 4 chapter 1: Memories

**AN: I just got my iPad fixed so I should be updating way more frequently. Unless of course I have writers' block heh...**

* * *

| Riley's POV |

My eyes flashed open and I jumped to my feet. My ears were ringing so bad, I swear my eardrums were about to explode. The room was spinning. I felt sick to my very core. I was screaming for help, dear God someone help me!

I looked to the corner of the room and saw John holding Krystal by her hair, a knife to her neck. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Let her go!" I screamed and tried to move but my legs wouldn't budge.

John started to laugh maniacally, as he pulled the knife, slitting her throat as she dropped. He reached into a room beside him and pulled out Lauren and proceeded without hesitation to repeatedly stab her over and over.

"Stop, John! Stop, damn it!" I screamed, crying.

He pulled Tiffany out of the room and grinned wildly, putting the knife to her throat as she screamed and struggled.

:: ::

Suddenly, I jolted awake, screaming, crying and doused in sweat. My screams of terror awoke Tiffany and alerted Darren, who was on guard duty.

"Hey, you okay?" Darren looked at me, wide eyed.

"Another John nightmare?" Tiffany yawned and looked at me worriedly.

"Y-yeah..." I rubbed my temples. "Darren, you can sleep, I'll go on guard duty to clear my head."

"You're in no place... You're still shook up..." Darren shook his head.

"And you're tired as all Hell. Sleep" I insisted, and stood, taking the shotgun from him.

"Fine..." He laid against the wall and drifted off to sleep.

It's been three days since John mercilessly killed my mom and sister, and almost my girlfriend.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" De lookEd at me from where he was leaning on a tree, shining his pipe.

"Yeah, another nightmare... Why you up?" I glanced at De.

"Too dangerous to sleep at night." He shrugged. "I sleep during the day if you hadn't noticed."

"Ah..." I breathed and sighed looking at my feet.

Suddenly, I jumped, hearing a loud thud that sounded more like a gunshot. I looked at De and saw him holding his pipe, it was against the tree, an Infected's skull was smashed underneath the pipe.

"What was that?!" Emily ran out, holding her handgun.

"Killed a dead." De didn't even look at Emily, as he pulled his pipe away. "Go back to sleep. I need to talk to Riley alone."

"What?" Me and Emily both asked.

"You heard me." De scowled at Emily.

Emily grumbled angrily, and went back inside.

"Tomorrow - me, you, Violet, and Emily. We will go check out a place about twenty miles away. I spotted it while I was out with Dante a few months before... Well, you know..." De's eyes darkened in anger.

"What about Tiff?" I looked at him.

"Man, I'm sorry, but she's a liability. Girls scared of her own shadow. She'll get us killed." De looked me dead in the eyes. "She'll be safe with Darren."

I glared but deep down I knew he was right about her.

"Yeah, sure. Get rest. I'll watch, okay?" I insisted as he scowled at me but sighed.

"Whatever..." He mumbled as he went inside.

Tomorrow, huh? He seemed still pissed about what had gone down with Dante. He saved my life, though. So I'll let his hostility slide. I owe him my life. I'll never be able to repay him for saving my sorry ass.

:: ::

The next morning, I was leaning on the outside wall, when De came out.

"You ready? Violets just getting her arrows ready, and Emily's reloading her pistol. Then we're ready to roll. Are you?" He looked at me.

"Of course." I yawned. I hadn't slept a wink since I finished talking with De after last night.

"We're ready!" Emily smiled brightly as she came out with Violet.

"You seem enthusiastic..." Violet arched an eyebrow at her.

"Of course. We're finally doing something. It's been buzzkill central here since what happened with John." Emily frowned and Violet gently hit her arm, and motioned to me, mouthing for her to not mention John.

"It's fine Violet." I smiled at her.

"How you holding up?" She looked at me worryingly.

"Just fine." I shrugged. "Let's go."

I began walking off with De just beside me.

"Hey, I know you know that you're the opposite of alright. Don't try to act tough, it's not good." De looked at me and I sighed, nodding.

:: ::

| ?'s POV |

"Mom! Hurry up! Or they'll catch up!" I called back to my mom, as I ran from a giant herd of Infected. I turned and saw them very close to the woman. "Come on!"

"Dylan... Go on without me! I'm done! I'll distract them! Slow them down!" My mom called to me. "I love you. Find a new group! Survive..."

Just then my eyes widened as I saw an Infected take a big chunk out of her neck, as she pulled away and shot it point blank, she stood where she was, ignoring the pain as she shot Infected until it clicked, showing she's out of bullets.

"Mom..." I teared up as I ran from the herd as they were distracted killing the strongest person I ever met.

First looters killed my dad and sister... Then fucking undead kill my mom? Fucking great... What a way to go...

I saw a small convenience store by the name of Country Farms a few hours later and turned seeing I lost the herd. I ran into the store and hid in the back room, killing one undead that was in there.

:: ::

| Riley's POV |

De kicked open the door of the Country Farms convenience store, as we all entered, guns drawn.

"What we looking for?" Violet looked at me as she entered, arrow straining to her bow.

"Food. Water. Medicine. Whatever you think will be useful." De answered for me.

Emily went to the back and knelt by a few shelves of medicine, and she heard rattling in the closet behind her.

"There's something in there." She hissed to me.

"Check it out. Keep your gun drawn, safety off. Might be a rat or something. Or nothing at all." I looked at her.

Emily slowly pushed open the door and aimed her gun, scanning the room. She saw a guy sitting in the corner, looking at her wide eyed.

"Hey, Riley! Some guys in here!" She called to Me.

"A guy?" De repeated.

"What, is there an echo? Yes a guy!" Emily spat.

I entered, gun drawn.

"Slide us any weapons you have." I spoke directly to him.

He looked at us, and slid us a kitchen knife, a crowbar, and a pistol. I looked at Violet and motioned towards the pistol. She picked it up.

"It loaded?" I looked at her.

"Out of ammo." She showed me the empty clip.

"Any ammo on you?" I kept my gun aimed steadily.

"No..." He looked up at me.

"You got a name?" De glared at him.

"Dylan... Dylan Holt..." He looked at De.

"You alone?" I began to lower the gun.

"Yes. It was me, my dad and my sis... My sis and dad were murdered... And my mom was eaten." Dylan answered.

Emily and Violet both quickly glanced at me.

I pulled De away so we can talk privately.

"You can't seriously be thinking about letting him join can you!?" De glared at me. "He's a stranger!"

"So were you, Tiff, and Violet." I crossed my arms.

"I saved your ass from Dante. Violet saved Emily's ass." De spoke. "And Tiff joined because you loved her."

"I sympathize with him... His sister was murdered so was mine. His mom was killed, mine too." I glared at him.

"Sympathize? So your going on sympathy now huh?" De scowled deeper. "When this comes to bite you in the ass don't come crying to me."

"I'll be sure not to." I didn't even look at him.

"What's the word?" Emily looked at me.

"Dylan, would you like to join our group?" I looked at him.

"R-really?!" He looked at me, eyes wide.

"Just a warning though. You try to hurt me. My friends. Or show even an ounce of betrayal. You get a bullet to the face. Got it?" I scowled at him.

"Yeah of course!" He nodded with a big smile.

"Okay. First order, help us loot this place." I tossed him a bag, and slid him his knife and crowbar. "Get to it."

He nodded and picked up the bag going to a shelf.

"You sure about this?" Emily whispered to me.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him." I whispered.

"Yeah." Emily nodded as she went to a shelf wit's Violet.

"I hope your not wrong about this." De shook his head.

"I won't make any mistakes, not after John." I spat through grit teeth.

"You better not." De walked off.

I watched Dylan loot shelves and smiled. He won't be a nuisance. I know.

* * *

**AN: This chap was meant to be a char development chapter for De. And thanks to iamzachh for the char of Dylan Holt!**


	20. Season 4 chapter 2: Torture

| Riley POV |

"You grab everything you could carry?" I looked at everyone in the store.

"Yep!" Violet grinned.

"Let's head back." De smirked, and motioned for me to watch the newbie - Dylan.

"Dylan me and you will take the back. Emily and Violet the middle, De will be in the front." I looked at the kid.

"Sure, sir." Dylan smiled at me, and I just looked at him blankly.

:: ::

Halfway back, Emily tripped and Dylan ran and helped her up.

"I didn't need help, kid..." Emily scoffed and dusted herself off.

"Sorry..." Dylan sighed.

"Shhh! Look ahead!" De knelt and pointed, showing 2 people.

"What was that?" One with a gruff voice spoke.

"No signs of Meaters..." Another one spoke, her voice was higher - sweeter.

"Wanna call it? Head back?" The gruff one spoke again.

"Yeah. Let's go." The girl spoke again as they began heading towards us.

"Shit shit shit..." Emily kept mumbling.

"What do we do?!" Violet looked at me and De.

"We can take them." De gripped his pipe tighter.

"There are what? 5 of us? There are only 2 of them. Leave them be, their innocent." Dylan whispered.

"We beat bigger odds before. Dante, remember Riley? Em?" De smirked, looking at us.

"How could I forget... Bastard nearly killed me and Tiff." I sighed.

"We can't stay here. We're sitting ducks!" Violet spat, looking scared.

"We gotta m-" I broke off as I heard a gun behind us cock.

"Drop your weapons." A males voice, a little kinder than the mans spoke.

"Or what?" De glared at him and turned.

"Or I'll kill you. Drop them." He aimed at us.

"De do what he Says!" I ordered and dropped my gun and knife.

Dylan dropped his crowbar, kitchen knife, and gun, along with Emily dropping her gun and Violet dropping her knives and bow, and De throwing his pipe down in anger.

"How are we gonna get out of this one, Riley?" Emily looked at me, and for one of the first times, seemed terrified. Violet has had an impact on her... Ever since she met the girl, she's been a lot more open and trusting, to everyone except De.

"I _did_ hear something." The gruff man spat.

"They don't seem like their with her..." The girl looked at both men.

"Tell us your names." The boy ordered.

"Riley... That's De, Violet, Emily, and Dylan." I spoke our names, keeping eye contact with the boy.

"Whose 'her'?" Violet looked at the girl.

"No one." The gruff man hissed.

"Lower the gun Conrad!" The girl ordered the boy.

"Shut up sister." He spat at her.

"Stop thi-" the gruff man started but stopped as a bullet went into his skull and he dropped.

"What!?" Conrad exclaimed, looking around.

"Found you." A girl walked up with 2 men beside her. She had long, blonde hair, and deep brown eyes that seemed to make her beautiful, De obviously thought the same, he was just staring at her.

"Jessica." The girl beside us spat in anger.

"Rachel. Conrad. And poor poor dead Phil." Jessica smirked. "Honeys you mind helping dispose of these people? Not them though. Take them." She smirked motioning to my group.

Conrad raised his gun but a man came up behind him, stabbing him in the neck, as he choked as blood gushed out.

"Stop!" Rachel raised her gun, but one man beside Jess shot her in the chest point blank.

"Damn it! I'll kill you!" De roared as he ran at the men, but Emily and Violet held him back, the two of them together were still barely enough to hold him.

"You idiot! Stop it!" Emily hissed.

"Should I kill them, ma'am?" One man looked at Jess.

"No. They might have a camp. They will be a nuisance. We will torture these people until they give up information. Grab them." Jess spoke, staring at us blankly.

"What's your plan... Jess?" De suddenly spat. The dude did not know when to shut his fucking mouth!

"This world gives me an opportunity. To be whatever I want. Before it, I was no one. A loser barely maintaining a D average in senior year." Jess answered. "Whats it to you?"

"You don't need to be bad. You can return." Dylan suddenly spoke, causing both me and Emily to glare at him.

"I can be good. Huh?" Jess smirked cruelly. "There is no one good. Everyone good died a long time ago. I see it in your buds faces, they know it. Except that girl, and you."

She motioned to Violet as she said that.

"Your wrong. These people were with. They _are_ nice. They took me in when I had barely a leg to stand on." Violet looked at her dead in the eyes.

"To be fair, you _did_ save my ass..." Emily mumbled.

"We woulda took her In regardless." I glared at Emily.

"I guess your the one calling the shots." Jess looked at me With an amused look.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"A weak leader. Tell me, are you gonna stand there and tell me honestly that you haven't killed a single person? For the end goal." Jess looked at me.

"Well-" De began but earned a smack across the face from Jess.

"I asked him!" She hissed.

"My best friend yes..." I answered truthfully, remembering John's final moments. "And a few others..."

"Your best friend? That's pretty harsh, dutiful leader." Jess mocked me.

"Shut up..." De mumbled which earned a harder smack.

"Shut up! Before I kill you!" Jess screamed at him.

"How did you become leader? You sleep with some dude?" De smirked, obviously not scared of her.

"That's it." She raised her gun but one of her men stopped her.

"Tie him up. Torture _him_ extra bad, we need him." The guy looked at her and she sighed, nodding.

"Damn right you need me." De smirked cockily.

"Grab them." Jess walked off as each of us was grabbed, more men came up behind us.

"Don't lose hope..." I said one last thing as tape covered my mouth.

Before a blindfold was put on me I saw De get knocked out by a man and dragged away with Dylan next, then Emily, then Violet, then I felt immense pain as I collapsed, getting knocked out.

:: ::

I woke tied to a lab table, my eyes widened as I struggled fiercely.

"Fuck!" I screamed, after realizing the tape was off.

"He's up." I heard a man speak, but couldn't turn my head to look.

"Good." Jessica's voice was heard.

"Where are my friends!?" I ordered.

"Im here..." I heard De's voice on the other side of the room. "Emily is beside me..."

I looked at a lab table beside me and saw Dylan.

"My head hurts like Hell..." I heard Violets voice not too far away.

"How do we get out of this mess Riley..." Emily mumbled.

"Let me think..." I muttered.

"Wheres your camp?" Jess walked to De.

"I ain't telling you shit." De hissed.

"Oh I think you are." Jess smirked and I heard De scream a few seconds later as I heard something stab into his flesh.

"The bitch stabbed a shard of glass into my fucking palm!" De screamed.

"Hurry up, man..." Dylan whispered to me.

"I can't think of sHit... Last time we were tied up,John and Emily saved my ass, but Johns dead and Emily is tied too, and no one knows where the hell we are." I sighed angrily.

"Let's just hope De holds out." Violet whispered.

"Stop it! Stop cutting him you bitch!" Emily screamed as we heard her struggling.

"Or what?" Jess hissed.

"I'll kill you!" De screamed and we heard him crying.

"Your next smart mouth." Jess smirked and we heard a loud smack as Emily gasped.

"She hit her..." Dylan breathed.

"Fuck..." I mumbled.

Maybe John was right. Maybe I'm not cut out to be leader... He was always a faster thinker... Maybe he should be here instead. No. I am tough. I will find a way out. We beat stronger foes before - Dante... Jack... John himself.

"Tell me where your your friends are." Jess hissed at Emily.

"Bite me." Emily spit in her face.

"Let's go." Jess wiped her face, and smacked Emily super hard. She looked at one of her men. "I need more torturing tools."

She left with all her men. Fucking idiot...

"Anyone got any bright ideas!?" Emily called.

We suddenly heard De groaning in pain.

"What are you- Oh your smart!" Emily Exclaimed.

De smirked as he teared up, pulling the shard of glass out of his palm. He used the sharpness of it, as he started cutting the ropes binding his hand and as he finished, he reached over. He was barely able to reach to untied his other hand, as he then did his legs.

He quickly untied Emily, then me, then Dylan, and last Violet.

"That musta been a bitch." Emily rubbed her wrists.

"Of course." De smirked.

I walked to the door and pushed it as it held tight, showing me it was locked.

"Fuck." I sighed, and kicked it hard as it barely budged.

"Me you and Dylan kick, Riley." De looked at me.

"Smart." Dylan smiled.

"Kiss up." Emily mumbled sarcastically.

The three of us reared up together and at the same time kicked with all our might as the door fell down.

"Told ya." De smirked.

"Asshat." I smiled.

"Let's find a way out, but be quiet." Violet whispered.

We slowly exited the room, finding ourselves in a windowless hall, with grimy walls, it was vacant. I peered around a corner and smirked , seeing a door. I walked to a closet door on the wall near it and kicked it open with De's help as I gasped in shock, seeing all our weapons.

"Bitch didn't hide them well..." Emily mumbled.

"She didn't think we'd break out." Violet smirked.

We grabbed our weapons and ran to the other door I saw as I pushed it open, and sighed, seeing a camp. At least thirty people in the streets, give or take.

"Holy shit..." De mumbled.

"I don't see Jess, or any of the men that were with her. These are just... People." Violet whispered.

"Wanna blend in?" Dylan asked, watching the crowd.

"Wouldn't work." De sighed, then pointed to a gate not far away, a single guard near it.

"We can silently take him out." I whispered and started to slowly walk toward him and hid in a bush near him and as he turned to cough i grabbed him, silently snapping his neck.

"Way to go." De smirked as he crawled to me, with the others close behind.

"Let's go. We can't wait any longer." Emily spoke as she helped me hide the body in the bushes.

"Ya." I slid open the gate and ran out with the others following.

Not long after we heard sirens. We turned and saw Jess chasing us, with about 10 men with her. All armed to the teeth.

"Oh fuck..." Emily mumbled.

* * *

**AN: a long chapter today! (By my standards) Hah! Miracles happen! :)**


	21. Season 4 chap 3: Loss

**AN: a doozy is coming in this chap - I got HUGE plans for it... Hehe:)**

* * *

| Riley POV |

We were running... We gotta keep running... Their gaining... Gaining!

"Hurry the fuck up!" Emily screamed, she was the fastest of us, Violet being the second, only by a little.

I heard a pair of feet behind me slow down and stop. I turned seeing De had quit running.

"Come on, man! Their catching up, we gotta go!" I screamed at him.

"No. You go, I'll stay back and slow them down. We can't outrun them, and even if we do, they'll follow us to our camp. You have to go." De looked me in the eyEs with such seriousness in his deep brown eyes I got kind of depressed.

"De... No. You saved my ass, I'm not leaving you." I stuttered.

"I know. You were never gonna be able to repay that debt, cause there is no debt to be paid. Go. Now!" He suddenly screamed.

"No!" I screamed back, but Emily grabbed my arm, yanking me after her.

"He's right Riley..." Emily mumbled, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Goodbye old friend, been a pleasure being with you all this time... never forget me!" De smirked at us as he turned and ran back towards Jessica's group.

| De POV |

I ran back towards her group and stood in their ways, my pipe drawn, this bitch was going to pay one way or another.

"Move aside, before we kill you." Jessica spat.

"Kill me then." I smirked, and swung the pipe hard knocking out one of her men.

"Kill him. This asshole has been a pain in my ass for too long." Jess ordered.

"Good night Riley, be seeing you in Heaven soon... Let's hope not soon enough... Brother." I spoke one last line as a guy rose his gun shooting me in the center of my forehead point blank as I dropped like a stone.

| Riley POV |

We kept running even after we heard the gunshot. Tears welled in my eyes and I saw Violet, Emily, and Dylan were tearing up too.

"He's... Gone. Just like that..." Dylan mumbled.

"He went out a hero..." I muttered.

"Saved all our asses..." Emily sighed shakily as she dropped to her knees, crying. The girl was crying harder now than when her dad died!

"We... Gotta go, Em... They'll catch up..." Violet put her arm around Emily and hugged her.

"We lost them... We can take a breather..." I mumbled, as I dropped to my knees after seeing their nowhere in sight.

"He did what he said he'd do. Slowed them long enough for us to escape." Dylan looked down, barely holding back tears.

"De... You will be avenged..." I muttered, as my tears disappeared and my eyes had immense anger grow inside them.

"We gotta go back..." I clenched my fists and stood, Emily kept sobbing, unmoving.

"Emily... We gotta go..." Dylan grabbed her arm, helping her to her feet. She suddenly hugged him, crying into his shirt. "Emily... Get a hold of yourself..."

"S-Shut up!" She suddenly screamed at him.

"He's right, Emily..." Violet sighed.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Emily clenched him tighter, crying harder,

"Dylan... Bring her." I looked at the kid, and he put his arm around her shoulders and began walking away, bringing her with him.

"She ever been like this before?" Violet whispered to me.

"No. Not even when her dad died." I sighed angrily.

We followed the two as we left, with a heavy heart... De's final words to me hung in my head, _Goodbye old friend, been a pleasure being with you all this time... never forget me!_

:: ::

We reached the factory as Tiff ran out hugging me tightly.

"You've been gone almost twenty-four hours..." Darren walked out behind her with Rebecca.

"You've been crying hon?"'Rebecca looked at her daughter, whose face had tear streaks and eyes were beat red.

"Wait. Wheres De?" Tiffany looked at me wide eyed.

"He... Didn't make it." Violet answered for me.

"W-what happened?" Tiffany looked at us then at Dylan. "Whose he?"

"A friend." I answered.

"We got captured - taken. By a girl named Jessica. She has at least thirty men and woman with her. Could be more." I spoke shakily. "We escaped and she chased us with a group... De sacrificed himself to slow her down... He went out a hero."

"He... He's dead?" Tiffany stuttered and hugged me tighter, crying into my shirt.

"His death won't be in vain."'Darren clenched his fists.

"We will kill that bitch..." Emily mumbled, and hugged Dylan tighter, beginning to cry again.

"Calm down Em... We'll avenge him." Dylan soothed her.

"Shut up you idiot!" Emily shrieked at him, holding him tighter.

"We need to figure out a plan. It's not like with Dante when they came to us... Were also down two men since then... John and De." I sighed angrily.

"De Knows we can do this without him. Otherwise he wouldn't of sacrificed himself." Violet looked at us.

"He's right. We can." Darren blinked back tears.

"I didn't know him well, but in the time I did he saved us twice..." Dylan blinked back tears as he rubbed Emily's back as she cried harder, unspeaking.

The suddenly...

"W-what...? You idiot! Let go of me!" Emily pushed Dylan back forcefully in anger.

"Hey chill..." Dylan mumbled.

"Okay. Becca you know how to shoot no?" Darren looked at her.

"Yes. I was taught by John. Before he fell off the deep end." Rebecca answered.

"Good. we will go. Me, you, Riley, Dylan, Violet. Emily you are too unstable to go. You will stay back with Tiff." Darren spoke the plan.

"Okay... Darren... And don't you dare touch me again asshole..." Emily scowls at Dylan.

"Okay okay jees..." Dylan scoffed and walked inside with everyone except Tiff, Riley, and Emily following.

"He was just trying to comfort you..." Tiffany frowned at Emily.

"I trusted one guy before, he turned into a class A asshole. I'm not trusting another..." She looks down, remembering John.

I frowned.

"Watch Tiffany... Please?" I looked her in the eyes and she nodded sadly.

"We leave tomorrow." Darren came out.

"Alright." I smiled.

* * *

**AN: HEY! Sorry short chap. Nxt ones gonna be long! :))**


	22. Season 4 chap 4: Falling

| Riley POV |

I knelt by the grass outside Jessica's camp, glancing down at my knife and gun, fists clenched.

I looked down at my hands and lunged my gun at a tree in anger.

"God damn it!"'I screamed to the heavens. "Why this... Why now!? Why me!? It doesn't make sense!"

I laid down on the grass, and began crying my eyes out.

:: ::

Hours earlier...

"You ready to roll, Riley?" Darren walked to me, and I nodded.

"Good. Time to ice this bitch for good." Violet mumbled, fists clenched.

"She'll pay for De." I looked at her and Darren, as Becca and Dylan came to us now.

"Emily you okay being left alone, with Tiff?" Becca looked at her daughter.

"Y-yes..." Emily stuttered, still shaking and tearing up. Me and Darren glanced at Dylan and I mouthed: _Comfort her!_

"Emily... It's okay..." Dylan wrapped his arms around her, as she vainly tried pushing him back, but to everyone's shock she was too weak from crying to push him.

"J-Just fucking go, you idiot!" She screamed still trying to push him back.

"Okay... Be safe, we'll be back in one piece." Dylan mumbled and pulled away, walking back to the others, as I went to Tiff.

"We'll be back, soon. You'll be okay. I promise." I hugged her.

"Good..." She kissed me and I kissed her back, and smiled, pulling away.

"Emily will protect you." I smiled at Emily who weakly smiled back.

"I love you..." Tiffany mumbled, and I looked at her and smiled.

"I love you, too." I kissed her cheek

"Let's go, Romeo. You'll see Juliet again." Darren smirked at us.

"Yeah. I will." I smiled, walking out with the others.

"You okay with leaving her back there?" Dylan whispered to me.

"Emily's a tough girl, and trustworthy. I trust her with my life, and Tiffany's." I smiled at him and he sighed.

"There are thirty of them, maybe more. God knows how many are armed." Dylan mumbled.

"God? There is no God." Darren suddenly looked back at us. "If there was, would we be suffering like we are?"

"He's not wrong." Violet mumbled.

"Darren is right. If there was some... God, or Jesus or whatever the hell you want to call your 'lord' would he let us suffer like this? Seeing our... Our families, and friends torn apart? Is this some kind of sick joke to him?" I shook my head. "To watch us squirm until we can't handle no more, and just give up. Well, you know what? I'm not giving up. No matter what. There isn't anything he can throw at me, that'll make me just want to end it. Hell, he already let my mother and sister be taken by my best friend, so there isnt much else he can do."

"You got a good point... Sorry I said anything..." Dylan frowned.

"No need to be sorry." Darren grinned.

"Riley, you know the way?" Rebecca looked back at me. I nodded.

"Dylan and Violet do too." I grinned at the two.

"Lead the way one of you." Darren motioned and Violet sighed as she took the lead.

"Start counting your days Jessica. We're coming." I looked at the sky.

:: ::

I looked at the big door leading into her camp and grinned despite my inner fear.

"So do we kick the door in and start shooting up the place or..." Dylan started, but was cut off.

"No need." Said a voice behind us and we turned seeing a man holding a crowbar, with a sly smirk on his face. "I hear your after the beautiful Jessica, huh?"

"You heard right." I smirked, clenching my gun, but not raising it.

"Hold it there. You're outnumbered. Out gunned." He smirked.

"You can't tell us that you know what she did - and that your okay with it!" Violet looked at him.

"I don't know the story. I'm just doing as told. She hasn't steered me or my step-brother wrong before." He smirked.

"You have family here. Yet you put your faith in a psycho, huh?" Darren shook his head.

"Psycho?" He seemed to find this amusing. "You really think you escaped her. She followed you to your camp. Had her men watch you all night. Riley was it? Does Tiffany ring a bell? Or Emily?"

"Her men are still hidden watching them. As we speak. With one signal they'll kill both girls." Another, younger boy walked up.

"You two got names?" Darren spat.

I was speechless with worry. They knew about Tiffany... They were telling the truth... Who were they?

"Our names?" The older one smirked, and bowed. "Names James Andrews. This is my step brother Quinn Star"

"You better not harm a hair on Tiffany's head." I glared.

"Or what?" James smirked at us.

"I'll kill you." I spat at them.

"Hey... Uh... James?" Quinn looked at James.

"What?" James glanced over.

"Shouldn't we hear their side of the story... I mean, what if their not wrong about Jessica?" Quinn looked at him.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about her like that!" James suddenly grabbed Quinn by the front of his shirt tightly. "Jessica is the sweetest, kindest person ever!"

"I... I was just saying!" Quinn's eyes widened as James sighed, letting go.

"Sorry... But she saved our asses. Remember?" James glanced at Quinn, who nodded.

"Your brothers right... Why don't you hear our story first?" Violet looked James in the eye.

"Alright. But I want Mr. In charge to tell the story." James looked at me.

I sighed as I began retelling all that happened - Jessica kidnappings us, the escape, De's sacrifice.

:: ::

Back at the factory while this is going on...

| Emily POV |

I sat against the outside wall of the factory, as Tiffany slept peacefully inside.

De... Why the fuck did you leave me? We... We coulda survived... _You_ coulda survived... I should of been the one to sacrifice myself. No one likes me... No one! But everyone _loved_ you!

Tears began to blur my eyes and when I wiped them away so I could see again, I saw an Infected heading to me. I raised my gun and because I was shaking I missed the first two shots.

"Fuck!" I mumbled.

I shot a final shot and it made it's mark in its forehead.

I breathed a sigh of relief and gasped, seeing two more came into view. I shot again, this time making the mark each shot but then saw that was my last bullet.

"Shit!" I breathed, and saw about ten more had came into view, followed by a whole... Herd? Shit!

Without a second thought, I threw my gun down and ran away, completely forgetting I was supposed to be watching Tiff.

"Oh god... Tiffany..." I breathed, seeing I was too far to even go back for her. It seemed fifty had already entered, and I heard her scream echoing. Oh fuck... Riley's gonna kill me... I'm so dead.

I sprinted toward the only place I knew of... Jessica's camp.

| Tiffany POV |

I woke to the sound of moans. And my eyes widened seeing a few of those undead creeps had wandered in. Where was Emily!? I trusted her to protect me! God knows I can't kill worth shit! I don't even have a fucking weapon besides a knife!

"Emily!" I screamed and backed away. I pulled out my knife and tried to stab one but missed, as it grabbed my arm and I screamed, trying to yank away. He bit into my arm as I screamed and he pulled flesh off as another grabbed me from behind and they took me down, screaming.

The pain... The pain was unbearable... That kiss was the last one I'd share with my boyfriend...

:: ::

Back at Jessica's camp...

| Riley POV |

"She... Did all that shit?" Quinn stared, awestruck.

"Pretty much, down to the last detail." Violet grinned.

"Do you believe them?" Quinn looked at his brother.

James just stared at me for a minute.

"Yeah. I believe them." James spoke, staring me directly in the eye. "Doesn't mean we should disobey Jessica."

"What? Come on, brother..." Quinn looked at him, sadly.

"You trust me right, Quinn?" James looked at him.

"I do... But I don't trust Jessica..." Quinn bit his bottom lip and looked at me again. "You'll have to excuse my brother."

"It's okay." I smiled at Quinn.

"Shut up! I need to think." James ordered me.

"Hey you can't-" Darren began but I cut him off.

"Stop. Let him think." I looked at Darren.

"Okay... If what you claim is true - and I'm not saying it is." James spoke. "We got a problem."

"What do you mean?" I stared at him.

"She has over 50 people under her disposal. Not counting us." James spoke.

"Against those odds we are screwed..." Violet mumbled.

"I'll think of a plan..." Quinn mumbled, looking at the sky. "I got it!"

"Do tell?" James looked at him.

"Jessica trusts me and you. Greatly. We'll go Undercover... Go find Jessica. Get her to come out here alone and you guys ambush her." Quinn spoke, with a smirk.

"That okay with you all?" James looked at us.

"I don't know..." Dylan frowned.

"Any plan is better than no plan. Besides it could work." I looked at Dylan.

"You go hide in those bushes." Quinn pointed. "I'll give you a signal when to jump out."

"You sure we can trust these two?" Violet whispered to me and Darren.

"Yeah Riley. We just met them and their with her. Remember Jack? You trusted him and he backstabbed you. Same with John." Darren spoke.

"But De turned out all right... Violet and Dylan too..." I glanced at Violet and Dylan.

"Let's just go hide." Dylan whispered.

"Yeah." I ducked in a bush with an excited Violet, scared Becca, reluctant Darren, and nervous Dylan.

"Ready?" Quinn asked his brother.

"As ready as I'll ever be." James sighed.

They went to the front gate and slid it open, calmly entering.

| James POV |

The kids outside. Their relying on us. Jessica... She lied to us. To me! I'd kill her myself if I could...

I gently opened the door to her house and entered with Quinn.

"James? Quinn? What are you doing here?" Jessica stared at us.

"We captured the targets, Jess." Quinn spoke.

"You did? Good. I'll go with you to interrogate them." She smiled warmly at me.

Lying Bitch!

We lead her to the front gate and exited.

| Riley POV |

"Jessica their just out here." Quinn spoke loudly so we'd hear.

"Where?" She questioned and looked around.

Suddenly James grabbed her arms, pinning them behind her back as Quinn covered her mouth with his hand as she tried to scream.

"Now!" Quinn ordered.

We got out of the bushes as she saw us and her eyes went wide as I looked at Darren.

"Got any rope and tape in your bag?" I asked.

"Yep." Darren dropped his bag and pulled out a coil of rope with duct tape. I tied her up and Quinn let go of her mouth and I quickly taped her before she could speak.

"Hey! Guards! Assholes!" I called.

Suddenly the large gate smashed open as numerous guards came out - possibly a number up to fifteen in number.

"Miss Jessica!" One spat.

"James... Quinn... Your betrayal?" Another stared.

"Yes Carlos." Quinn answered.

"Why?" Carlos spat.

"She tortured these people..." James spoke. "Please... Make the right choice guys..."

"Rip the tape off her mouth!" Carlos ordered, to which I obliged. I needed to be on his good side - he seemed in charge of them in Jess' absence.

"Kill them you idiot!" She ordered the moment the tape was off. "Yeah, that hurt too you asshole."

"Good." I mumbled.

"Did you torture and hurt these people?" Carlos asked, hurt in his eyes.

"What? Hell no!" Jessica defended herself.

"Bullshit." Violet mumbled.

I recognized the guard from the interrogation room.

"Hey you!" I called to him.

"What?" He called back.

"You were there while we were being tortured I saw you!" I called.

"I saw nothing." He smirked.

"Your full of shit. I know when your lying Ralph..." Carlos spoke.

"So she is a lying bitch." James smirked.

"Is this true, Jess?" Carlos looked at her, eyes wide.

"You believe these fucking liars!?" Jess roared, anger growing in her eyes.

"Language." Quinn spoke, sarcastically.

"Shut up..." Jess scowled at him, struggling against the ropes binding her.

I'm hoping to get through this without bloodshed... Much.

"Carlos. Do you believe us, now?" I looked at the man and he just sighed, rubbing his brow.

"Show me where the interrogation room was." He looked at me and I nodded.

"Dylan, come with me. Darren, Violet, Becca stay out here with them." I ordered.

"Will do." Darren smiled.

"Let's go..." Dylan walked to Carlos as I followed him.

"Lead the way." Carlos motioned to the door as I cautiously walked in with Carlos behind me, and Dylan behind him.

:: ::

I opened the door, showing the lab tables we were tied to. I looked at the shard of glass De used to cut the ropes which still laid bloodied on the floor.

"She keeps this place locked pretty tight usually...Only her and Ralph are usually in." Carlos sighed. "I knew some strange shit was going on here..."

:: ::

Back outside with Jessica's group...

| Darren POV |

We heard a pair of feet running behind us, as we all turned and saw Emily running to us.

"Emily?" I looked at her in shock. What was she doing here?

"W...Where's Riley and Dylan..." She caught her breath as she stopped running.

"Inside. With one of her men, trying to prove what Jess did... Wheres Tiffany?" Violet looked at her.

"S-She's..." Emily began tearing up.

"No... She's dead?" My eyes went wide.

"Yes... A herd blew through... I left her... I forgot she was there... I'm sorry!" Emily dropped to her knees, crying hard. "Riley's gonna fucking kill me!"

"This is gonna crush him..." Violet widened her eyes.

"We can't tell him. Not until this is done." I ordered, as Violet nodded.

:: ::

Back inside...

| Riley POV |

"So, what are you gonna do, Carlos?" I looked at the man.

"I'll trust you." Carlos looked down, making Dylan smile brightly, and I nodded.

"Let's go back." I nodded and walked out.

:: ::

Back outside I spotted Emily. Where's Tiffany? I must not be noticing her.

"Emily!" Dylan smiled.

"D-Dylan... Riley!" She cried harder.

"Still about De?" I looked at Darren, and he hesitated before nodding.

"Jess. You may be our leader. But like a few past leaders, your impeached." Carlos spoke, looking her in the eyes, as she gasped. "This was supposed to be some... Safe haven. But instead you made it into a torture camp. Just to find out where their camp was."

He then looked at Ralph and suddenly rose his gun shooting Ralph point blank in the face as the other guards gasped, and just stared.

"And he was your little helper." Carlos grinned and raised the gun to Jess but I touched his arm, stopping him.

"What?" He looked at me.

"Allow us." I looked him in the eyes and he nodded.

"Emily you want the honors? To have closure after De?" I slid her my gun and she hesitated before grabbing it.

"Riley... I need to tell you something... After..." Emily gulped as she raised the gun at Jess and hesitantly pulled the trigger, as a bullet pierced her skull.

"We need a new leader. You want the job, kid?" Carlos looked down at me.

"We already have a camp." I spoke.

"Yeah.. About that..." Emily teared up and grabbed Dylan's arm, hoping he'd protect her if I tried to hurt her.

"What? Wait... Wheres Tiffany?!" I stared, eyes wide.

"She's... She's..." Emily began but couldn't finish talking.

"Dead." Darren finished for her.

"And our home is destroyed." Violet spoke.

"No..." I stared.

"So you wanna be in charge?" Carlos looks and I simply nodded.

"Yeah... Yeah sure whatever." I gritted my teeth.

:: ::

Tiffany was dead... Dead!

I knelt by the grass outside Jessica's camp, glancing down at my knife and gun, fists clenched.

I looked down at my blood stained hands and lunged my gun at a tree in anger.

"God damn it!"'I screamed to the heavens. "Why this... Why now!? Why me!? It doesn't make sense!"

I laid down on the grass, and began crying my eyes out.

"Riley... How you holding up bud?" Darren walked to me.

"Shut up..." I mumbled as tears flowed down.

"It's... It's not Emily's fault... Anyone in her shoes woulda done the same..." Darren sat beside me.

"I... I don't blame her. I blame myself. I let this vendetta to avenge De cloud my judgment... And look what happened!" I screamed at him.

"It's not your fault either. It's no ones fault. No one could have known..." Darren sighed. "We need to go back... Back to Jessica's old camp... You need to lead your people."

"It'll take your mind off Tiffany..." Dylan walked up.

"Alright... Alright... I promised I would never give up. And I won't. Not ever. Not even Now. There is no one else they can take away." I stood up and wiped my tears away.

I followed Darren and Dylan back to her camp.

So... They lost their camp. Found new friends, lost some friends, and found a new home. What is in store for our survivors next time? Only time will tell...

* * *

**AN: okay... This is my first time doing this. A small contest or something. I need a name for their new camp to be called (I SUCK AT NAMING PLACES)... So leave a review or pm and I'll pick the best one next time I write. BYE! One more thing - a special thanks to King James10158 for the characters of James and Quinn!**


	23. Season 5 chap 1: Camp Haven

**AN: thanks King James for the name of the camp: Camp Haven!**

* * *

4 months had passed since Riley had taken the lead position in Jessica's old camp, Camp Haven.

| Riley POV |

I lay in my bed, wide awake as the moon shone in the sky and the stars danced. I hadn't gotten a good nights sleep in months. When I do get a few hours, it's always the same... A nightmare. Tiffany, being pulled down screaming and me unable to help. Fucking fantastic, huh? Knowing the one person who helped bring you up, when you were down, is dying and you are unable to help her.

You know, the funny thing is, I don't blame Emily, not at all. I see it in her face when she's near me, she feels immense guilt. I blame myself more than anyone. If I had let her and Emily tag along, they wouldn't of been there when the herd had "blown through" as Emily said.

We went back there to see how the shit looked. I found Tiffany, she was turned. Darren put her down, he wanted to spare me the pain.

There are people in this camp I don't quite trust. A guy, Lyon for one. He's very hostile towards me and Darren, and my group. I mean, I understand, we _are_ new. But the guy could give us half a chance. Whatever, screw him. Screw everyone. I'm done being mister nice guy. I said that before I know, after what John did. Looking back on that, it was a long time coming. He was weak, he felt as if everyone's lives depended on him. Haha... Wow.

We have met new people since this camp had taken us in. A kid, goes by a nickname, Nova. Refuses to say his real name, or why he wants us to call him that. I'm keeping my eye on him, he rubs me the wrong way.

A girl, who is on a major fucking ego trip, name is Fate. She hates everyone except Lyon, mostly every guy, especially me and Dylan I've noticed. She tries to hurt anyone who doesn't do what she wants, when she wants it, how she wants it, except Lyon of course, who is like a brother to her they say. I can't stand her, sometimes I wanna fucking knock the bitch out! I thought Emily was a bitch, this girl gives new meaning to the word bitch. If she hadn't befriended Emily and Violet I _wouldn't_ tolerate her.

A woman, Mary. Or as she wants to be called, Fox. Her dad was a soldier she says, and with her skill and strength, and brutality, you'd think she was trained since childhood to be a soldier too. More importantly, she's Lyons girlfriend. She has no emotions. That girl, she gives me the creeps. It's funny though. I trust her anyhow, I like her, compared to Lyon and Fate, I lIke anyone.

And finally, a guy named Gareth, claims he used to be an MMA fighter. It's believable and all, I mean his fucking weapons are a brass knuckle, can't get much more physical than that! Out of all the new people we've met, honestly I like him and Fox the most. Lyon's a dick, Fate's a bitch, and Nova is creepy as hell.

You know what? I'll go to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day. Did you ever have that feeling while your in bed, you get wide awake, thinking of shit? Would you believe me if I said all this stuff I just said was the thoughts I had before I fell asleep?

I slowly closed my eyes and laid on my side, facing the wall as I drifted off to sleep, and had the same nightmare again almost instantly.

:: ::

I was sitting at my table the next morning, writing on a sheet of paper, items we needed on the run we were going on - Canned foods, ammo, etc.

I heard a knock at the door and said its open. Darren walked in with a blonde guy, with piercing, calculative eyes, who appeared to be only a year older than me. That's Lyon.

"Lyon says he's going on a raid with his girlfriend." Darren spoke to me.

"A raid?" I looked at him, wanting to know what a raid is.

"Were gonna go out, hunt for every Infected, Rotter, Deadskin whatever you call them, and kill them all, even an entire herd if we find it." Lyon seemed to grin.

"You want any soldiers to accompany you?" I asked.

"No. You think we can't handle shit? Well, we can." Lyon glared.

"I know you can handle your own. I've seen it." I sighed. "Good luck."

Without a word, Lyon nodded and left.

"You trust him?" Darren walked to me.

"Hell no." I spoke.

"Neither do I, or that Fox of his." Darren shook his head.

"With them gone, who will accompany us? James and Quinn do guard duty the majority of the time, Emily's _still_ too broken. And Dylan won't go until he's sure Emily's okay." I sighed.

"We have Violet. Carlos. And I hate to say it, I do. But we may need to ask Nova and Fate." Darren sighed.

"Imagine that conversation." I roll my eyes. "I'll take the bitch, spare you a headache. You get nova. If you see Gareth, ask him too."

"Deal. Good luck, don't kill her." Darren grinned.

"I'll try. Meet at the front gate when ready." I walked out without another word.

:: ::

I found the blonde girl, Fate leaning on a wall talking with Emily and Violet.

"May I speak to her alone?" I looked at Emily and Violet as they both nodded and left, almost looking nervous.

"What the hell do you want?" She glared.

"Do me a favor, take that 10 mile high pole out of your ass long enough to have a smart conversation okay?" I glared back.

"What did you say to me?!" She screamed suddenly at me.

"You heard me." I spoke calmly.

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that?" Fate scowled at me, fists clench.

"I acknowledge it. I just pray some day you acknowledge you're a bitch." I smirked.

She looked like she was gonna attack me suddenly, but Emily and Violet ran in, getting between us.

"This happens way too much..." Violet mumbled.

"Now, the reason I came to talk to the queen bee wannabe." I grinned and she kept scowling at me. "We're going on a run. Wanna partake?"

"Where's Lyon?" Fate asked after a few moments, with a giant, evil grin. "Usually you pick him over little ol' me."

"Little?" I gasped. "You got one giant ego you know that? I don't see why, you're nothing special."

"You'll change your tone if you want me, Riley." Fate grinned.

"I couldn't want you any less. It was Darren's idea to ask you. Honestly, it's either you or Nova. I chose you. The kids scared of his own shadow." I chuckled and she stifled a giggle.

"So whose all going?" Fate asked.

"Me, Darren, Carlos, Violet." I nodded at Violet who smiled with a nod. "You if you agree, and Darren's going to find Gareth to ask him. He's also gonna sadly ask Nova."

"Come with me. Ladies first." Fate grinned and walked away motioning for me to follow.

"I can't stand her..." I mumbled, following, Violet after saying bye to Emily, followed too.

:: ::

We met Darren at the front gate, with Carlos, A small scrawny kid, Nova, and a tall guy, with big muscles, Gareth.

"So where to?" Violet asked, getting her arrows ready.

"Darren, you explain it." I nodded to him.

"There's a place almost a hundred miles away, it was a gated community before this shit. It's vacant now, or so we think. There are over fifty houses there, we are gonna drive there. Raid the houses, canned food, weapons, anything. We are taking two cars. Nova, Carlos, Violet, your with me. Fate, and Gareth, your with Riley." Darren grinned.

"Shotgun!" Fate called, jumping into the passengers seat of one car.

"Whats with her?" Gareth whispered to me.

"Hell if I know." I sighed, Darren tossed me car keys and I caught them. "I'm driving."

"Good luck with a psycho at your side." Gareth got in the backseat with a grin.

"I'll need the luck." I got in the drivers seat, and drove off, following Darren's car.

:: ::

"Does the radio work?" Fate tried working it and I pushed her hand away.

"No. It doesn't." I kept my eyes on the road.

"Wow, what an ass." Fate pouted.

"Shut up." I mumbled, earning an angry glare from her.

"Hey, be nice. I don't have to join." Fate scowled at me.

"I'll be nice when Infected talk." I mumbled, and heard Gareth chuckle.

"Why the hell did you join then?" Gareth asked, also tired of her shit.

"Cause I wanted to." She frowned. "Is that a crime?"

"I asked you to come, so you came." I didn't look at her.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman." She grinned.

"Screw off." I mumbled.

I saw Darren park near a gate and a sign that read: Sunshine Estates.

"Sunshine? Happiness has ended." Gareth grit his teeth.

"Let's go." I opened the car and jumped out, nodding at Darren as we kicked the gate open, guns drawn. As we entered a strong gust of wind blown down a bush in the front, showing a bloodied sign that ready: _No one enter, if you know what's good for you._

No one noticed the sign, as we had already entered.

* * *

**AN: thanks to my friends in real life for Gareth, Mary, Lyon, and Fate!**


	24. Season 5 chap 2: Separated

| Riley POV |

I cautiously looked around. The place seemed vacant.

"Lets check that house." Darren pointed and I nodded going in after him, we saw two Infected.

I ran pinning one to the wall, as Darren slammed a knife into it's skull. Violet shot an arrow into the other one's skull. No one noticed when Nova snuck out.

"Okay, me, Darren, and Violet will get this one. The rest of you check the one across the street." I ran upstairs.

After a few minutes we heard a loud gunshot echoed, me, Darren, and Violet sprinted there.

We saw Fate raising her gun, a dead Infected laying before her.

"You guys okay?" I breathed.

"Duh." Fate scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Uh... You guys hear that?" Violet paled and widened her eyes. I heard it now too, moans. Loud, many. Suddenly the closed door me, Darren, and Violet entered was being scratched at. As were the windows, Carlos looked out the window and saw ten at the door, and more coming.

"Fuck!" Fate hissed.

I looked around seeing we were down one man.

"Wait. Where the hell is nova!?" My eyes went wide. "I'm going to find him, you all stay here, if they bust in, run and drive off okay? We'll be back."

"Wait, Riley!" Fate called but I was already out the back door and sprinting.

:: ::

| Nova POV |

Sunshine Estates... That name rings alarm bells. Why?

I noticed a stray Infected, milling around a house. I pulled my pistol out, and aimed it. The creature turned to me as I did and I paled, my eyes widening.

No... It can't be...

"D-Daddy..." I mumbled, tearing up, still aiming but not shooting.

Now I know why this place sounded familiar. I grew up here... Sunshine Estates - It was like that for everyone but me. I stood where I was as he got closer.

:: ::

| Riley POV |

I found the kid, aiming his gun at a single Infected, as it got closer.

"Nova! Don't shoot!" I called, ran to the Infected, and grabbed it from behind stabbing it with my knife as it dropped.

Nova dropped to his knees, crying as he held the body.

"What the hell are you doing? It was an undead..." I looked at the kid.

"No it fucking wasn't!" He screamed at me. "D-daddy..."

"Daddy?" My eyes widened.

"Are you fucking deaf?!" He screamed at me.

"Shh shh shh... Shut up. Or you'll lure the Infected here nova!" I ordered. I knelt beside him, I gently touched his arm. "Listen, I lost people too. My mom and sister were murdered by my best friend. I don't even know where the hell _my_ dad is..."

"Don't fucking touch me!" He yelled, louder. "Just go!"

"No! Not without you! I lost too many people! I ain't losing you too!" I grabbed his arm forcing him to his feet. "We are going whether you like it or not, Nova!"

He struggled to pull away but my grip was too strong, as I pulled him after me.

When we found the house I left the others at, the windows and door were busted open. I ran in and saw it vacant.

"They got out..." I breathed.

"Just go. You'll be faster without dragging my ass around." Nova looked at me.

"Not in your dreams. No man left behind. Let's go!" I grabbed his hand, running off again towards the front gate.

:: ::

| Darren POV - minutes before Nova and Riley returned |

The door bust down as we all backed away, eyes wide.

"We gotta go!" Violet hissed.

"Not without Riley!" Fate screamed, then a moment later added. "And Nova!"

"Riley gave us orders to leave them if their late!" Darren screamed back at Fate as everyone ran out, except Fate who joined a little later.

:: ::

| Riley POV - Present Times |

"We gotta go, nova!" I pulled him after me as he struggled, but still didn't have enough strength to pull away.

We saw the cars skidding away as we exited the gates.

"Hey! Darren! Violet! Wait!" I screamed after them but no one seemed to hear. "Fuck!"

"You do know the way back right?" Nova looked at me.

I just bust out laughing, this was all so absurd!

"I'll take that as a no..." Nova sighed.

"Do you?" I looked at him.

"No... Your the one who drove here!" nova yelled at me.

"I followed Darren the whole time, plus Fate kept annoying the fuck out of me!" I screamed back.

"Yeah. Your little girlfriend." novA sighed.

"Screw you." I mumbled, pissed at what he said.

"Why... Why did you return for me?" Nova looked at me.

"My friend, before he fell off the deep end, always taught me never leave a man behind. No matter who it is." I answered.

"Wish he taught them that." Nova pointed to the ways the cars went.

"They didn't see us." I sighed.

:: ::

| Darren POV - returning to camp Haven |

I solemnly opened the door after we parked.

"Where's Riley and Nova?" Emily ran up.

"They got left behind... We got separated from Nova, and Riley went to find him... I don't know if their still alive." Violet answered sadly.

"We need to go back!" Fate ordered. "Please, Darren! I may hate them both, but I don't want their blood on my hands!"

"He gave us an order, we need to respect that." Darren walked off.

"Did Lyon and Fox return yet?" Gareth asked.

"No." Dylan answered. "Were missing four people."

"Their tough, don't worry. I've known Riley for a long time, he'll make it back." Emily sighed. "He'll protect Nova. Lyon and Fox are tough too. I can feel it."

"Shut up." Fate mumbled, walking off.

"What?"'Emily just stared.

:: ::

| Riley's POV - Trying to find way back, 94 miles away |

"We're so fucking dead!" Nova mumbled, tearing up.

"Don't talk like that! Were gonna be okay, I promise." I looked him in the eyes.

"How do you know that?" He looked at me.

"Because I do." I turned away and kept walking.

I looked out at the horizon, gulping as I envision the journey ahead. We got separated, we couldn't be more fucked.


	25. Season 5 chap 3: Lost

| Riley POV - a flashback |

I sat down in the last class of the day, the day before my high school graduation.

I saw a boy sit in the seat beside me with a giant grin on his face.

"Hey, man!" The grin widened somehow.

"Why the hell are you so happy, John?" I stared at him.

"Tomorrow we graduate!" John looked at the ceiling and leaned back in his chair. "Can you believe it?"

"No. I can't. Honestly." I sighed and smiled.

"Sad shit is that my parents are still on vacation." John frowned.

"My ma and sis are coming definitely they said." I grinned.

"I love your family, man." John grinned at me and I just smiled, as the bell rang, for us to leave. "See ya tomorrow!"

He ran out as I stood and left

:: ::

Present times...

Three hours had passed since me and Nova got left behind. I knelt by a river, splashing the cold water on my face as Nova knelt beside me.

"How the hell will we find our way back?" He whispered.

"I don't know. Shut up about it, we'll be okay. I promise." I glanced at him and he just sighed with a nod.

"I hope your right." He stood and looked down at me.

"When am I not?" I stood with a grin.

"When you risked your life to save mine." He glared. "You should of let me die. At least you woulda been with the others when they left!"

"Show some fucking gratitude, Nova! At least we are both still here! We just gotta-" I cut off as I heard footsteps.

"Infected?" Nova whispered.

"No. The feet are moving too fast. Get down!" I hissed as I pulled him with me as we ducked behind a bush.

Nova cocked his gun as a boy came into view and aimed it through the bush.

"Don't you dare, nova." I hissed at him, as he went to shoot.

I pushed his arm down as he shot, making the bullet miss, and hit the ground, as the kid turned.

"Damn it, Riley!" Nova glared at me.

"He's harmless it seems." I whispered. The kid only had only a sword with him.

"I see and hear you two." The kid gripped the hilt of the blade. "Come on out!"

"Let's go Nova. Don't shoot him." I said as I stood and raised my arms, as the kid just looked at us, Nova stood a few moments later.

"Don't do anything rash, kid..." I began slowly walking forward as Nova grabbed my arm and I looked at him. "Trust me, I got this."

He sighed, letting go as I kept walking to the kid.

"Who the hell are you?" The kid gripped his sword tighter.

"Riley. That's Nova." I nodded. "Your turn."

He stared at us for a few moments before speaking.

"Matthew." He answered.

"Matthew... You alone?" I asked.

"Yeah... Have been for a while..." Matt answered.

"Me and my buddy here... We got separated from _our_ group. You help us find them and reunite... You can join us." I looked at him, and he just stared. "Deal?"

"Deal." Matt stared at me and extended his hand, which I took and shook it.

:: ::

| Lyon POV - Somewhere a few miles from Nova and Riley |

"Are we really lost?" I groaned, and kicked a pebble into a tree hard.

"Afraid so." Fox sighed, rubbing her brow. "We got lost within that herd and wound up... God knows where."

"You got an inkling on where to go?" I looked at my girlfriend, who shrugged. "Great..."

"Let's just keep walking." Fox spoke as she quickened her pace, and we went on in silence for a bit.

Suddenly a gunshot echoed, and we sprinted to it.

:: ::

| Riley POV |

We heard more feet as I turned and saw Lyon and Fox heading for us.

"Who are they?" Matt gripped his sword tighter.

"Stop." I touched his arm gently as a sign to lower it. "Their with our group."

"Riley. Why the hell are you here?" Lyon stared at me.

"At Sunshine Estates, Nova got separated, and when I went to find him we got left behind." I answered.

"You two don't know the way back either, I'm guessing." Lyon sighed.

"Yep, pretty much." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's start walkin' back, then." Lyon groaned and walked off, as the rest of us followed.

:: ::

| Fate POV - Back at camp |

"Darren please, they've been gone for hours! We gotta send out a search team!" I begged him.

Why the fuck was I getting so worried?!

"We can't." Darren sighed. "We have orders not to go."

"I'll go then. Alone." Oscar went to a car and left without another word.

:: ::

| Oscar POV |

I drove the car, scanning the forests at my side.

Where the hell are they... Could they have perished inside Sunshine Estates?

No. In the short time I knew them, their tough. They wouldn't be dead that easy.

I got distracted in my thoughts, and worry and didn't notice a ton of undead in front of my car as I swerved to avoid them and went into a ditch, getting knocked out on impact.

:: ::

| Riley POV |

We heard Infected moaning and I knelt by a ditch, seeing one of our camps cars, and the Infected having broken the window, were eating whoever was inside.

"Who is that?" Lyon looked at me.

"Oscar." I stuttered, and gulped.

Nova teared up, and started crying at the sight.

The Infected heard the crying and turned to us, beginning to walk.

"Shit!" Lyon hissed and aimed his gun, shooting. I aimed mine, firing shots, as Fox did the same.

"How many are there?!" My eyes went wide, as I spun around seeing more coming out of the woods.

"Damn it!" Matthew hissed, as he slashed with his sword, cutting one's head off.

I looked at Nova, seeing him balled up, crying.

"Damn it, Nova! We need you!" I hissed at him.

"Why... Why!?" Nova kept sobbing.

"The kids useless..." Fox hissed.

"Shut up." I kept shooting.

As the last one fell, I turned, seeing the Infected version of Oscar grab Nova. I swung my gun, knocking him back into the ditch.

"Lyon!" I hissed, as he nodded, shooting the Infected in the head.

"The burns from when he swerved. Right here." Fox knelt by the side of the road, then pointed. "He came from that way."

"We aren't too far." I sighed, helping Nova up. "Let's go."

I pulled him after me as we kept walking, in silence. It wasn't long before we spotted the huge gates of Camp Haven. James was leaning on the wall, looking down, Quinn was pacing back and forth, speaking. We couldn't hear what either said.

* * *

**AN: P.S. Thanks bearclaw for the char of Matt!**


End file.
